Hogwarts Trouble
by vangoghnights
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran go to HOgwarts! Syaoran lost his memory and wants the cards from Sakura! Harry and Draco Malfoy have a crush on Sakura! To make things even worse, Hogwart's protection is dying! Will Hogwart's secret be reveled? CCS/HP crossover! R+R
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the characters here! Harry Potter and his gang belong to J.K.Rowling! Sakura and her gang belongs to CLAMP! AND I DON"T HAVE MONEY!! (This is my first story! Be nice, please)=-)  
  
Hogwarts Touble Chapter one  
  
"Hey! Syaoran! Over here!" Sakura said as she flashed her famous smiled at her boyfriend, Syaoran. "Hey Sakura! Did you see that blond guy with blue eyes that was staring at you the whole class time? You don't know him or anything?" Syaoran asked with a glint of jealous in his fierce amber eyes. Sakura just laughed at his attitude toward the new student from England, Draco Malfoy. "Oh, come on Syaoran! Are you a little jealous of a blond, ocean eyed, fine body." Sakura glanced up to see Syaoran's red face. "You know my little wolf, I was just kidding. Ever since that episode with you returning and all, I could never love another man," Sakura explained while her emerald pools sparkled filled with love and compassion that can make any man weak in the knees.  
  
*FLASHBACK* '24 hours and 10 minuets without my little wolf. Why did you have to leave me!? Right when I finally find the answer the hole in my heart.' Sakura thought while hugging her Syaoran Bear. It was still a little moist with tears. *DING-DONG!* 'Who in the world could that be?' Sakura got off of her bed and wiped the tears off her face. She went to the door and turned the knob. When she saw the messy chestnut hair and the deep amber colored eyes, she broke down and cried her tears of joy. She hugged the man in front of her and cried some more on his shoulder and whispered, "You came back! You came back!" "Of course I came back! I love you!" Syaoran stated. At this moment, Sakura broke their embrace and looked at the man she loved. "Then what about going to Hong Kong and don't tell me you've already been there for two years within these 24 hours and 15 minuets," said Sakura smiling. Syaoran chuckled at this and answered, "I don't care about the Li Clan, I mean I don't love it as much to leave my cherry blossom here all alone in Japan!" Syaoran placed on one of his rarest smiles. He bends down and kissed Sakura's cheek and whispers, "And I'm staying here as long as I have you." *END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHOH! I sense some intense 'KAWAII' moments here!" Tomoyo brought out her camera and started shooting pictures at the two sweating couples. "Hello my cute little descendent! How was your day?" Eriol gave one of his smiles that frightened Syaoran out of his shoes. Sakura just giggled.  
  
"Oh Eriol! You didn't have to go and ruin the moment. Syaoran is suppose to be looking all lovy-dovy not scared!" Tomoyo complained. "Sorry my sweet. Come and take a walk with me around the courts before the bell rings and leave these two birds alone." Eriol held out his hand and Tomoyo blissfully took it and left two red tomato heads alone. "Care to take a walk with me to the gardens?" Syaoran asked Sakura who was looking at the gray cafeteria food. After looking at it for a few seconds made Sakura want to barf. "Sure!" Sakura pushed a smile out although the food was making her breakfast move backwards. Silence was heard as Sakura and Syaoran linked fingers and walked down the garden that was filled with pink cherry blossoms. Sakura rested her head on his well-built shoulders. They stopped below their favorite tree that they carved their names on. Together they slid down the trunk of the tree and sat on the bright green grass. "I love you Syaoran Li." whispered Sakura. "I love you too Sakura Kinomoto." Their heads tilt up and very slowly, they kissed. They soon lost track of time, kissing. *RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!* "HOEEEE! I'm late no we're late!" Sakura screamed. "I'll race you!" Syaoran challenged. "You're on!" Sakura ran off before Syaoran could even say 'Go.' "YOU LITTLE CHEATER!" Syaoran yelled playfully. Sakura just stuck out her tong as she dashed into the school building.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (please)? 


	2. The Letter

Author's note: I am very touched! I nearly cried because I was so happy! (Seriously!) Thank you all for the reviews! Here's a longer chappie! Enjoy!  
  
I do not own the characters here! Harry Potter and his gang belong to J.K.Rowling! Sakura and her gang belongs to CLAMP! AND I DON"T HAVE MONEY!! (But I did find 2 pennies!) (  
  
Hogwarts Trouble The Letter  
  
"Oh god! We are 10 minuets late in my worst class ever! MATH! Now sensei will surely fail me!" Sakura complained.  
  
"Don't worry! We can just say that we were in the gardens and we got lost in time. He'll understand." Syaoran comforted her. 'I just hope your right, Syaoran!' Sakura hoped.  
  
"LATE AGAIN KINOMOTO! NOW WHAT IS YOUR EXCUSE!?" The sensei was very furious.  
  
"I-I'm very sorry sensei. I was i-in the gardens and kinda lost track of time," stuttered Sakura with her head down.  
  
"AND YOU LI!?"  
  
"I was with her," stated Syaoran without bowing her head or anything.  
  
"I'M VERY DISSAPPOINTED WITH YOU TWO! ALTHOUGH THIS IS SUMMER SCHOOL, YOU SHOULD STILL BE HERE ON TIME! NOW GO TO YOUR SEAT!" Sakura sat down in her seat with her head still down. Syaoran did the same. "NOW AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE ANYONE INTERUPPED ME."  
  
Sakura was completely ignoring the things the teacher was saying. She looked around to see if anyone was paying any attention at all. Practically no one did. Her eye skimmed around the heads of her fellow classmates when her eyes stopped at the blond blue-eyed boy who was staring at her. Sakura was taken aback a little. Then she notices it. Draco Malfoy had a silver aura.  
  
'Syaoran! Syaoran! Please answer me!' Sakura sent a mental note to Syaoran.  
  
'Yes Sakura. Anything wrong?' Syaoran answered.  
  
'Look at that new kid Malfoy. The one starting at me.' Syaoran looked towards Malfoy who was staring at Sakura. He sent daggers through his eyes which made Malfoy turn to look at him. Malfoy sneered and looked at the sensei.  
  
'It's okay Sakura! He stopped staring. If he starts again, tell me and I'll beat him up for frightening you.'  
  
'No! That's not what I meant. Close your eyes. Do you feel anthing?' Syaoran did as he was told.  
  
'I feel a.silver aura, from that baka Malfoy!'  
  
'Do you think he knows he has magic?'  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
'Hold on, I going to see.' Sakura closed her eyes. She released some of her aura only enough for the people inside the classroom to feel. She re- opened her eyes and looked towards Malfoy who was smirking broadly. His icy blue eyes told her that he felt her aura. Sakura looked behind her towards where Syaoran was sitting open-mouthed. 'SAKURA! You know you shouldn't have done that! I practically jumped from my seat from all that power!'  
  
'Gomen Syaoran. It was only a little bit of power!'  
  
'No Sakura! That wasn't a little of power! What you might think as little may be huge to us!'  
  
'Then, was that huge?' Syaoran just nodded his head.  
  
'Uh-Oh' Suddenly, an owl came pecking on the window with a letter tied around its leg. In green ink, it said:  
  
To Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
"KINOMOTO! WHAT IS THE MEETING WITH THIS OWL! DETENTION!"  
  
Sakura just ignored the teacher and went over to the owl. She opened the window to let the owl in. The owl was brown and had large yellow eyes. The owl hooted and turned his head to the letter tied around its leg. Sakura led the owl out of the classroom. She motioned Syaoran to come as well. Malfoy also got up and followed the two.  
  
"AND WHERE DO YOU THREE THINK YOUR GOING?!"  
  
"Oh shut up! Ask anyone in the classroom if they were listening to you! Your almost as bad as Lockheart! Talking endlessly about himself, ignoring the teachings of Magic! The only difference is it was not magic but math!" Malfoy retorted. "And just as ugly." Malfoy mumbled to himself.  
  
When Malfoy exited the door, Sakura was staring at him. "You shouldn't have done that! Now, by the end of the day, the whole school will know that we have magic!" Syaoran just glared at Malfoy like it was a bug that needed to be squashed, both ignoring Sakura's criticism. "You two just keep glaring at each other while I'm going to fix this mess!  
  
O key of Clow,  
  
Power of magic,  
  
Power the light,  
  
Surrender the Wand,  
  
The forces ignite.  
  
Release!  
  
Erase Card! Release and dispel." The Erase Card erased the memory of Sakura, Syaoran, and Malfoy ever being here today. Didn't matter because it was the last day of summer school.  
  
"Okay now, when you guys are done bickering, meet me at Penguin Park," said Sakura walking out with the letter. The boys followed Sakura.  
  
*AT PENGUIN PARK*  
  
"Sakura. Read the letter out loud," Syaoran said on the swings to the right of Sakura and Malfoy to the left.  
  
"Okay!  
  
Dear Ms. Sakura Kinomoto, I'm pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm sorry that this came out in such short notice. I was notified that you had magic. Hopefully, you will honor us in joining our school. Hagrid will be with you shortly. You will leave at King Cross Station on Platform 9 ¾ at exactly 11:00 on September 1st. You will join the 5th years in magic because of your extraordinary knowledge of magic and your age. The list below are the books you must purchase at Diagon ally. Good day to you Ms. Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
~Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S. You may ask Mr. Syaoran Li to join you  
  
HOOEE! It knows exactly were I live and sleep!" Sakura gasps at the letter, "And it has traces of silver aura! Malfoy, did you write this letter?!"  
  
"No, why would I want to invite a muggle born girl and a muggle born boy?!" Malfoy answered harshly.  
  
"What's a muggle?" asked Syaoran and Sakura at the same exact moment.  
  
"It's a non-magical people, mudbloods!"  
  
"What's a mudblo-" Suddenly a loud booming voice was heard above them. His shadow covered the trio.  
  
"Malfoy! You dirty little scum! These new students are much stronger than you anyday!" The voice boomed.  
Hints: Sakura uses her wand because it takes less power to do so rather than using her mental powers she learned. (Coming up next)  
  
I can't do English accents so, the Harry Potter gang will speak normally  
  
Sorry I didn't put this up earlier: This is a CCS & HP crossover. (Please continue reading! Even though you might despise it! No one would have the heart to hate me ^_______________________^)  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And etc. 


	3. Meetings

I do not own Cardcaptors. They belong to CLAMP. I do not own Harry Potter and gang. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own 50 cents! ^0^  
  
Authors Notes: This time, you have gotten too far! I'm CRYING!!! Poor me. *sniff* *sniff* And ignore my cousin's pleas for a life (She doesn't have one). (She might flame me now)  
  
Here are my thanxs!  
  
Arrow-card- Thanks! Ummm.I'm speechless! Thanks so much for your review and encouragement!  
  
Adriana-Syaoran has to lose his memory to make it more interesting! I'm working on it!  
  
Zoea- Thank you!  
  
Suki- I am! I am!  
  
KittenAngel1403- Thank you sooooo much for putting this horrible story as your fav!  
  
JRDW- I HATE YOU!! :-( YOU POOPY HEAD! (Duh! I knoe where u live 2! =- P  
  
On with the story! (By the way, Sakura and gang can speak English!)  
  
Hogwarts Trouble  
  
Chapter three- Meeting  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Syaoran who was comforting frightened little Sakura who was nuzzled deep in Syaoran's chest.  
  
"Oh come on out! I'm not something to be afraid of! Malfoy might be but not me. The names Rubius Hargid, yours?" Hagid held out his hand. His friendly smile was hidden under his bushy black beard, but his little beady black eyes told Sakura that he was smiling. Sakura smiled and shook his hand.  
  
"Hi! My name is Sakura Kinomoto. This is Syaoran Li, my boyfriend and this is."  
  
"Malfoy. I know that already! You must be the new students! C'mon. We need to explain some stuff about Hogwarts."  
  
*HOME*  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO LONDON WITH THAT BAKA GAKI FOR 9 MONTHS!!!!"  
  
"Calm down Touya! It's a school called Hogwarts. Don't worry; I'll be back for the holidays. Anyways, Syaoran is there to protect me and." Sakura was interrupted by Touya's screams.  
  
"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M AFRAID OF!"  
  
"Whatever Touya! Dad has already agreed and before I was so rudely interrupted, Kero and Yue are coming along. So there isn't really anything to worry about! I'm going to practice my magic!" Sakura yelled while muffing her ears from Touya's angry screams. Sakura left the room and teleported to Syaoran's house since she had invited him to practice with her. "Hey Syaoran! Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah! Hold on let me get my sword," Syaoran opened his closet and took out his pendent and turned it into an ancient sword he had from his generations. "Let's go!"  
  
Sakura held out his hand and Syaoran took it. Soon they were teleported into a white room. It was completely empty except for the two cardcaptors.  
  
"Let's warm up with Arrow and Fight," Sakura suggested. "Arrow Card! Release and Dispel! Arrow Card!" Arrow appeared and began to throw arrows at the two couples. Sakura and Syaoran had dodged all the arrows that the card had thrown with no sweat. Arrow Card became more fierce and was throwing arrows around like mad. Sakura and Syaoran started to jump and dodge and sweat heavily.  
  
After 30 minuets with no break with Arrow, Sakura returned Arrow to a card and rested. She had a few scratches on her body and her clothes were damp with sweat and so was Syaoran. "Want a go for Fight Card?" Syaoran just nodded and inhaled deeply. "Fight Card! Release and Dispel! Fight Card!" Fight Card appeared and bowed. "Syaoran do you want to go first?"  
  
"Nah! It's okay, you can go first. I'll watch."  
  
"Okay." Sakura started with a few punches and kicks. Fight dodged them all and started with its technique. Sakura already knew the technique by heart and had already beaten the Card within a minuet.  
  
Next was Syaoran. He started out with a few punches. The Card started blocking them, but without a technique, the Card was beaten. The reason for this is Syaoran never kept a technique because he thinks it's a weakness in one's fighting ability. Sakura returned the Card and challenged Syaoran to a fight.  
  
"I accept your fight."  
  
"Magic or no magic?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Magic." Sakura called out for her sword and began fighting. There was intense fighting between the two Cardcaptors. Soon the swords were lost and the two started fight only with magic. Sweat flooded the floors while the two were still fighting ignoring everything. About an hour has passed and Sakura was on the ground pinned by Syaoran.  
  
"Say it Sakura! You know you can never beat me!"  
  
"NEVER!" Sakura released a quarter of her aura so that Syaoran can feel its power which caught Syaoran off guard. Sakura pushed him away and grabbed her sword which was next to her and pinned Syaoran on the ground.  
  
"Touché!" Sakura said and helped Syaoran off the ground. "I can always find a way to keep you off guard." said a victorious Sakura with a grin on her face.  
  
"That's why I love you!" Syaoran smiled and kissed Sakura's tender lips.  
  
*HOME*  
  
Sakura took a long shower and went outside to take a nice long walk outside in the cool summer's night. She suddenly stopped at the park when she felt a silver aura around her. Making sure her aura was hidden, she went to investigate.  
  
"Ma-master, why are we here in Japan?" Asked a short man with a huge metal arm.  
  
"Pettigrew, you know exactly why. I know you felt that strong aura and so did you. We need to destroy it before it destroys us," A sinister voice was heard. He was wearing a large black cloak that covered his whole body.  
  
"What about Harry Potter?"  
  
"What about Harry Potter? He can't harm us! But I feel this strong aura that might be able to kill us all! Wait a minute. Do you hear that? That's Nagia (or somethin' Help! Don't knoe the snake's name!) She says that there is a little girl watching us."  
  
Sakura was face to face with a giant green snake. She was very scared because its eyes were glowing red and filled with evil (corny). "Come here little girl. I know you're here and watching. Funny though. I can't feel your presence. Doesn't matter. Who are you, muggle." Sakura stayed silent. She wasn't going to let anyone mean order her around. "ANSWER ME! Crucio! Now tell me what your name is and what you are doing here?"  
  
Sakura felt that she in complete bliss until a little voice popped into her head and asked her what her name was and her business was. Sakura was about to reply but didn't want to. A sudden pain flashed through her. 'I said NO' she told herself. The pain increased largely. "I SAID NO!" Sakura Screamed. The pain died down. "I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU A THING BECAUSE LIKE MY FATHER ALWAYS SAID 'NEVER TALK TO STRANGERS!'" The man who was in a cloak was taken aback a little. 'I never saw such an innocent little girl before. Who do you think she is? I am Lord Voldemort and I am not going to take orders from a child'  
  
"I SAID TO TELL ME YOUR NAME LITTLE GIRL!"  
  
"NO! I AM GOING TO LEAVE AND TELL MY GUARDIANS ABOUT YOU! Good-night." Sakura smiled sweetly and bowed at the two and left.  
  
"I ORDER YOU TO STAY AND TELL ME YOUR NAME BEFORE I KILL YOU!"  
  
Suddenly, Nagia wrapped her body around Sakura making her fall and forcefully taken back. Nagia's coils wrapped Sakura tightly so that she could not move.  
  
"NOW, little girl, tell me your name before I kill you."  
  
"IIE! I'm not telling you a thing!" Sakura pushed out her arms and freed herself from the snake's grip. Sakura stuck out her tong and teleported to herself home where Kero was playing his X-Box that Sakura bought for him.  
  
"Kero, do you know anyone named Voldimorf or something like that or Harry Pooter?"  
  
"Lord Voldemort is an evil guy that wants to take over the world and kill all normal people who don't have magic." Clicky-click. "Harry Potter is the only one that ever survived the killing spell that Voldemort used on him. AHHH! DIE! DIE! DIE! Phew! That was close. Somehow the spell backfired and hit Voldemort instead. He was never seen until this year when he's back to.DIE! DIE! DIE! WHAT?! GAME OVER!? I KILLED HIM!"  
  
"I just met him this evening. He was very rude and really wanted to know my name. He even tried to threaten me with my life! How mean was that! Oh well. I can't wait till tomorrow! We are going to Diagon Ally to buy our books! Good night Kero." Sakura squeaked of happiness and went to bed as Kero reluctantly closed the screen and went to bed.  
  
*BACK AT THE PARK*  
  
"Pettigrew, I think I now know who to kill." Voldemort laughed.  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Lotsa reviews = Happy Me! = Energy = Type faster = More chappies  
  
REVIEW! ^__________________________________________________^ LOL  
  
(I Don't knoe if I metion this but, Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol can read minds) 


	4. Trip to Diagon Ally

Hola! Thank u 4 all the reviews I got! It makes me happy! Anyhoo, I wanted to know if u want me to make a talk-show or something like that in the beginning of the chappie.  
  
I do not own Cardcaptors! They belong to CLAMP. I don't even own 50 cents! I do own a happy-face sticker! ^_^  
  
Hogwarts Trouble  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Here we are! Diagon Ally," stated Hargid with a cheery tone in his voice while others just moaned as they squirmed out and off of the others. Syaoran cursed and Sakura just moaned in pain. "C'mon guys! The Floo Powder is one of the fastest ways to travel! Don't think of it as cleaning the chimney! Think of it as.as.something really fun when being sucked through!"  
  
"Oh! There must be like millions of things that I would love to be suck into! Why couldn't we teleport here!? Sakura and I have enough magic for us to transport you within a second!"  
  
"Oh no! It's against the rules! 'Underage witches/wizards are not allows to teleport!'"  
  
"But I do it all the time! Just last night I was threatened to be killed by Lord-" Sakura was interrupted by a boy with jet-black hair. His bangs were short which reveled a lightning shaped scar on the middle of his forehead. His green eyes showed a flicker of curiosity hidden by his round black glasses.  
  
"Hey Hagrid! How are you doing!" yelled the boy.  
  
"Fine Harry! You?" answered Hagrid.  
  
"Just about everything was great except for living with the Durselys! They starved me for a week because of blowing up Aunt Marge. I just barely survived if it wasn't for Hermonie and Ron. Are these new students?"  
  
"Yep! Sorry, I almost forgot! This here is Sakura Kinomoto and this is Syaoran Li. These three are Hermonie Granger, Ron Weasely, and Harry Potter," Sakura's eyes lit up when she heard Harry's name, while Syaoran grunted, "They will join Hogwarts in fifth years. Isn't that your year Harr-"  
  
"Potter-kun, do you know any guy named Voldemort?" Sakura asked then looked at everyone else. Everyone except Syaoran and Harry were scared. "Oh! Gomen Hagrid-san. I'm sorry for interrupting you!"  
  
"Um Sakura," Sakura was a little taken back when Harry called her first name, "people are afraid of Voldemort. They even fear to say his name. For now call him 'he-who-must-not-be-named.'" Sakura was still taken-aback when Potter-kun called her by her first name.  
  
Hermonie finally had to courage to speak up, "Harry, it is improper in China or Japan when one is called by their first name, particularly strangers."  
  
"Oh, sorry.er.Kinomo, I didn't know that because in England, you're allowed to call someone by their first names." Harry explained.  
  
"It's okay, Harry, we should get acquainted with the English custom shouldn't we Syaoran. But after all, we are kinda friends aren't we?" Sakura gave a questioning smile.  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Of course we are!"  
  
"So do you know any guy named Volde-OH Gomen! I mean 'he-who-must-not-be- named'?"  
  
"Yeah, he killed my parents and gave me this scar," Harry said as he pointed to his scar. Sakura didn't look at the scar but in his eyes. She saw sadden flicker his green eyes.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that. Well, don't feel bad, I mean, they are still watching you like my mother is. My brother told me so because he can See," explained Sakura.  
  
"What do you mean he can See?" asked Hermonie.  
  
"He can see things that other people can't see like sprits that were set free," Sakura smiled, "The sprits are not really gone, they are just set free and watching over us, never forgetting us like us never forgetting them." Harry seemed touched and smiled believing at what he heard. Syaoran noticed this and glared fiercely at him.  
  
"HOE! Syaoran-kun! Don't be so over-protective! You sound a lot like my brother!" Syaoran blushed and looked at his feet. He, like all other boys who wanted to go out with Sakura, feared Touya, Sakura's brother. "Boy would you be fumed when you find out that he-who-must-not-be-named tried to kil-" Sakura immediately shut her mouth.  
  
"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Show ran, calm down! Sakura was lucky to have escaped alive! You should be comforting her instead of yelling at her! She just met one of the powerful wizards in the world!" Hermonie said. Syaoran didn't hear a word Hermonie had just said because he started reading the colorful language in English, Japanese, and Chinese. Sakura snapped her fingers and Syaoran went immediately silent, but was still angry and mouthing out more cure words to Voldemort.  
  
"Whoa! That was bloody-brillant!" stated Ron still eating his chocolate frogs Harry had gotten him. "How did you do that without wands or incantation or anything?!"  
  
Sakura was ignoring Ron at this moment trying to calm him down because although no one can hear him, Sakura can read his thoughts which made Sakura wince.  
  
'Syaoran! Stop! Your out in public mouthing curse words! I will only let you speak again when you are quiet!'  
  
'I don't give a d*mn! He tried to kill you and why are you so f*ckn' calm! I'll beat the sh*t outta him!'  
  
'SYAORAN! You understand that I can hear every word your saying?! Now, calm down.' Syaoran breathed and opened his eyes. Everyone was staring at him.  
  
"What are you looking at!" and Syaoran gave out one of his great glares. Everyone stopped staring.  
  
"Now, I was about to say that Vol-I mean he-who-must-not-be-named didn't really hurt me. First he asked me for my name. Like my daddy always told me, 'never talk to strangers.' So I didn't tell him. He got really angry and used this Cruio spell on me. It didn't work so he threaten to kill me so I teleported back home. Like I said, don't worry, he didn't hurt me!"  
  
Everyone stared at the little girl who stood up to the Dark Lord and survived. Sakura was like, "Nani?"  
  
GUESS WHAT I LOVE MORE THAN REVIEWS? NOTHING! SO, REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW even more! ^__________________________^  
I also like ice-cream if u have some! 


	5. First Day

Sorrie 'bout the late Update! Had those thingys that teachers luv to torture us da most. Exams! Plus my mom does not approve of this site so I havta do it in secret! Anyhoo! Thanxs sooooo much 4 da reviews! They were sooo nice! Here r my thanxs! ^__^  
  
Arrow-card- It's okay 'bout the ice-cream! Thaxs 4 readin' the my boring author notes!  
  
Suki- Well, I think da other authors r starting 2 slowly (including me!) beginning 2 continue b/c of da SUMMER!  
  
Ptijade- None taken! I think, in my POV, dat its helping! U might think dat Im a freak ritw 'bout now!  
  
StarSakura- Doin' my best to rite quickly!  
  
Hellfire's Fighter- I'm glad u think it's funny!  
  
Vilma- Thanx! Anyhoo, just to tell ya, I did c a fat lady sing but im continuing anyways!  
  
Ana (from Cloonan)- Thanx soo much 4 reviewing! Hopefully u did understand most of da words.  
  
JRDW- Think 'bout my advice on da Cynthia thingy. Thaxs 4 reviewing!  
  
THANX 4 REVIEWING! ^________________^ *SMILES*  
  
I do not own Cardcaptors or the Harry Potter gang! They belong to Clamp and J.K. Rowling! No, I don't even own a penny or a smiley face sticker! (I lost it! Boohoo)  
  
Hogwarts Trouble- Chappie five  
  
"She's not here! I sense that she is in England, no wait.AT HOGWARTS!" Voldemort roared in anger and frustration while Pettiegrew winced at his master's anger.  
  
"HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED! CURSE YOU DUMBLEDORE! No matter, I will get her!" And he tossed hid head and laughed. Within second, he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
*ON THE TRAIN*  
  
Sakura finished placing on her uniform for Hogwarts and was ready to go back to her compartment where Syaoran, Harry, Hermonie, and Ron were waiting when she suddenly tripped over someone's luggage. Her new uniform was now ruined because of the dirt on the ground and food. Sakura was furious. She grabbed the bag and headed for the closest compartment to the bag to complain about a fire hazard.  
  
Sakura opened the door to see Malfoy and two others next to him. "Malfoy, you and your stupid bag ruined my uniform! Next time, put it up like every one else does!"  
  
"Why don't you put it up for me?"  
  
"Now, why would I do that?"  
  
"Because my father can expel you if you don't!"  
  
"Hoe, really?"  
  
"My father controls the Ministry of Magic!"  
  
"You mean he can expel me?"  
  
"Yep!" Mafoy stated proudly. Sakura was just awed.  
  
"Oh, okay! If your dad did expel me, wouldn't he get in trouble?"  
  
"Nope! They would be too afraid!" Sakura was shocked at the amount proud in his voice.  
  
"That's mean!"  
  
"See if I care! Now, do yourself a favor and throw my bag in the compartment!" Sakura was pissed at this and threw the large bag at his face.  
  
"Throw it yourself!"  
  
"Crabbe! Throw the bag in the compartment! Stupid b*tch!" Malfoy mumbled the last part but Sakura heard it very clearly.  
  
Sakura was angry at this thing and set a small fire on his robes. Malfoy didn't notice it until it started smoking. Malfoy started to jump up and down trying to suffocate the fire looking like an idiot. Sakura killed the fire with a pitcher of water from the waiter near her. Now Malfoy's clothes were all wet and black. "YOU SON OF A B*TCH!" Malfoy tried landing a punch at Sakura but she easily dodge. Syaoran was right behind her and threw a side kick at him leaving Malfoy with a black eye to match his burned clothes.  
  
Syaoran now faced Sakura. "Don't touch my girl!" Sakura just smiled.  
  
*LATER*  
  
"SAKURA KINOMOTO!" shouted Professor McGolglan(SP). Sakura stepped up to be placed in a house. She placed the hat on.  
  
"Ahhhh! You keep your power hidden. That's a good thing! You have tremendous amount of power! 3x the amount of power of all the great Wizards put together of course not including your boyfriend. He too has a lot of power. Let's see, I see a lot of courage, ahh clever too. But where to put you.how about GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
Everyone clapped. Syaoran clapped the hardest since he himself was in Griffindor. "Now, to introduce your Defense against Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore boomed, "Eriol Hiirigizawa and his assistant Tomoyo Daidouji! Please welcome them to this school. Everyone clapped except for Syaoran who was very pale. On the other hand, Sakura clapped loudly for her best friends. 'This is going to be a long year!'-Syaoran.  
  
*NEXT DAY*  
  
The first day of class began. Sakura and Syaoran were in the dungeons with the other Griffindors and Slythern. Suddenly, the door burst open revealing Professor Snape glaring at the new students. Sakura trembled while Syaoran upheld the glare. Snape came up and with his icy voice, he asked, "Who are you?"  
  
Sakura gathered her energy and replied, "I'm Sakura Kinomoto and thi-" Sakura was cut off by Snape.  
  
"I didn't call on you! 20 points off from Griffindor! Now I ask again, who are you?!"  
  
"Who I am is none of your business! What you are supposed to teach in this class is your business! Cutting off people who are offering the information isn't nice!" Syaoran smirked. Snape was taken aback at disrespect of this little boy.  
  
"It is my business if you are to respect your teachers or get out of this class!" Snape threatened.  
  
"Syaoran don't push it!" hissed Sakura hoping that Snape did not hear but unfortunately, he did hear. He turned his turned gazed at Sakura thinking of a way to make this little boy fear him using her.  
  
"Now tell me, Suka (Suppose to b this way! Snape can't pronounce), how is it that I feel none of your power and yet you manage to skip a couple of grades in Hogwarts?" Sakura went silent hoping that her secret of power isn't released.  
  
"Your hiding your power aren't you? I command you to release all your power to see just how strong you are!" Syaoran knew that Sakura was in trouble so he spoke.  
  
"That is also none of your business! All you need to know is that she and I are much stronger that you think!" Snape paid no attention to him.  
  
"So show me how much power you have!" Sakura closed her eyes.  
  
"Sakura! No! Remember the last time you thought of releasing of what you thought was a fraction of your power! That is the reason why we are here in the first place!"  
  
'Don't worry Syaoran! I will release a tiny bit of power. Anyway, this school is guarded so no one will be able to know outside of this school'! Sakura said. Syaoran just braced himself for the large aura about to be released until.POP! Syaoran opened his eyes to see Eriol.  
  
"How dare you interrupt my class time Eriol!" 'Yes, Syaoran, I read your thoughts.' Syaoran shuttered. He hated when Eriol read his thoughts.  
  
"I came here because my descendent told me that Sakura was about to release her powers which is not allowed without her consent!" Eriol looked at Sakura. 'Sakura don't do it! Just say 'no'!'  
  
'No Eriol! Can't I release a bit of energy please! It feels weird holding my aura for the entire day!'  
  
'NO!' Sakura gave a reluctant sigh as she gave up the little battle. "I can't because it is just too powerful! 'He' will be after me and my power!" Everyone burst out laughing at the 'joke' thinking 'he' was Snape. But Snape was furious that a little girl and boy made a fool out of him in front of everyone.  
  
"Detention! Lee and Kinoto!"  
  
"And why may I ask Snape?" asked Eriol with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"None of your business!" Every again burst out laughing again but abruptly stopped when Snape glared.  
  
"Please no! I need that time to practice my magic! Syaoran and I have already made plans!" pleaded Sakura.  
  
"Well, do you think I care!" Snape snapped.  
  
'I hated him! He was so mean!' She wished that she was more like Meilin! Expressing her mind when she wanted to. Sakura began to cry out her tears. Syaoran looked furiously at Snape. He was not the only one that was mad at Snape for making Sakura cry. The majority were the boys that were glaring, including Harry, Hermonie, and Ron. Some girls liked Syaoran and glaring Snape as well. Snape upheld the glare which made the majority look away.  
  
Syaoran went over to comfort Sakura but she pushed away and disappeared into thin air. "Against witches and wizard law to apparate under age!" Snape smiled at himself gleefully of the thought of the power to expel at least one of the new students.  
  
Syaoran snarled at him. "We sorcerers don't listen to wizard law! Especially a sorceress who ca-"  
  
"I think you should follow her instead Syaoran now go!" Eriol cut in. Syaoran grunted and disappeared after her.  
  
Who luvs reviews more than me? ME, MYSELF, and I! So, pleez review!  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	6. Lost Memory

I would like to give thankies 2 all those peeps who reviewed! I don't wanna rite them down b/c its unfair to the peeps who reviewed late. Im sorrie if u were lookin' forward to mi reply, but if it'll help, E(E-mail) me! Anyhoo, im really sorrie 4 da looooooooooooooooooooooooong update! Im riting a new storie! Coming up soon! It's called 'The Little Mermaid'. So, GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!  
  
I wish with all my heart dat I own either CCS or HP! *closes eyes* Nothing! Zit! Nadda! CCS will always belong to CLAMP and HP belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! Syaoran will lose his memory in this chappie! He will act *very* mean to Sakura! Heed my warning! Don't read it if u don't want 2 c/read Sakura hurt! Just wait 4 another 2 weeks 4 the next chappie 2 read!  
  
*PENGUIN PARK*  
  
"Sakura, can I sit here?" Syaoran asked pointing to the swing next to her. Sakura nodded her head that had rivers of dried tears. Syaoran had the right mind to beat Snape up, but he didn't want to upset Sakura. "I can see why you like this place so much. It's so peaceful and quiet. You can always forget any problems when you're here. You know, you shouldn't be here. That guy you've been dreaming about might be here." Sakura didn't even look up.  
  
Syaoran sighed. What was he suppose to do to cheer up his girlfriend? "I wish I was more like Meilin. I wish that I could just as tough and open- minded as her! I mean.I don't know!" Fresh tears fell from her face.  
  
"No, Sakura, don't cry. You are brave and open-minded! That Snape guy is to blame. I hear he is one of the meanest teachers around. Don't blame it on yourself. Your face isn't made for crying! It was made for smiling sweetly at your boyfriend!" Sakura giggled. "Yeah! That smile has my name on it!" Syaoran smiled as Sakura laughed. "C'mon! Let's get back to Hogwarts! Race ya!" Syaoran smiled and disappeared.  
  
"Cheater!" Sakura yelled and disappeared soon after.  
  
*HOGWARTS*  
  
"Syaoran? Where are you?" Sakura had just appeared in the Great Hall, expecting Syaoran to be here by now. Sakura sat down in the middle of the floor waiting for him to pop out of somewhere.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A smirk was plastered on the boy's pale face.  
  
"Go away Malfoy! I'm busy!" Sakura snapped.  
  
"I have been doing a bit of research on those Clow Cards you have there. Not much about them except you are worthless without them. I would be so much stronger than you if you didn't have those cards! Now, Hand them over!"  
  
"I will never give my Cards away!" Sakura felt the lump over her pockets that held the Cards.  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran appeared from behind the shadows of moving staircases. "If you want the cards, you have to get through me!" Syaoran was glaring at Malfoy who just sneered and walked away.  
  
"Thank you," Sakura thanked Syaoran. Then his gaze was upon Sakura who was now trembling in her shoes.  
  
"Do you have the Clow Cards?" Syaoran asked. Sakura was confused because he was also glaring at her. "Give me the Cards now! No girl should be allowed to posses the cards. I will take over them now!"  
  
"Syaoran, are you okay?" Sakura came over to feel his forehead to see if he was alright. Before she could reach his temple, Syaoran kicked Sakura hard making her flip over into the floor.  
  
"The names Li to you!" Sakura was stood up and felt her cheek, where Syaoran had kicked her, which was now in the edge of a beginning a bruise.  
  
"Syoaran! What's wrong with you? Don't you remember me? Sakura Kinomoto?!"  
  
"I don't give a d*mn about who you are! Just give me the Cards." Syoaran walked towards Sakura who backed off. "I will hurt you if it means that I will get the Cards." A crowd of Hogwarts Students was now around the whole scene.  
  
'Now I will know how much power these two children are!' thought Snape who was also watching the scene wondering what the cards are.  
  
"Iie! Hurt me, but I will not give the cards up!" Sakura stood straight up waiting for an attack.  
  
Syaoran began fighting. Sakura only dodged, not wanting to hurt Syaoran. Once Syaoran knew this wasn't going to be easy, he withdrew his sword. "Thunder! Come to my aid!" Thunder shook Sakura's whole body. She did not scream only to hold it in, but it was as painful as the Imperio spell. The Cards in her pocket twitched wanting to get out and help her. But she did not allow it. She knew she had to keep the Cards a secret. She must.  
  
Syaoran looking furious that the little girl didn't even yelp out the pain, decided to throw out as many attacks until it hurt her. "Fiery! Come to my aid!" The fire that appeared came straight towards her. Sakura knew that this was going to be it. She closed her eyes to experience the pain that Fiery can cause. The screams echoed the corridors and halls.  
  
Sakura fell to the ground defeated. "Iie. I will not give up the cards." Sakura exasperated out the last few sighs before she fell into slumber. 'Stubborn little girl. Then I will take them from you!' Syaoran walked up to the little girl and started to look for the cards "Ha! Found them!" Syaoran reached into her pockets to retrieve the cards but could not reach it. He was frozen.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her Cards!" Eriol appeared out from the crowd.  
  
"Who are you?" Syaoran's glare turned deadly.  
  
"You shouldn't glare at me my cute little desendent." Eriol smiled. Syaoran scrambled back. "C'mon. Let's go somewhere private and bring Sakura too." Syaoran reluctantly used his magic to make unconscious Sakura float all the way to the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom. (A/N: AHH! I can't believe I made Syaoran soooo mean!) "Li, do you remember anything about Sakura?"  
  
"That little brat? Never! I have never met the most stubborn, stupid, weak person in my whole entire life!"  
  
"Those were the reasons why you loved her," Mumbled Eriol.  
  
"What!? You mean to tell me that I had an affaire with this little brat!?" Eriol nodded. Sayoran trembled a little. Sakura stirred and woke up with a jolt. Sakura had a confused face on not really understanding Syaoran's action and thought of an excuse.  
  
"Syaoran.did you lose your.mojo?" Sakura asked remembering the movie "Austin Powers." (A/N: NO! I'm not going to make this an "Austin Powers" and CCS and HP crossover! Too many peeps!)  
  
"No, he didn't, sweet half daughter of mine. He lost his memory," Eriol answered with a smile on his face.  
  
"Are they supposed to be there?" Sakura asked pointing at the empty corner. "Don't run away, Harry, Hermonie, and Ron! I was just wondering is you were supposed to be here?" Harry took off his cloak revealing the three kids. Ron gasped and Hermonie started to ask a million questions at once.  
  
"Hermonie, calm down. I only have one pair of ears and one mouth. Okay. Count to ten then breathe. Now question number one is." Sakura replied.  
  
"How did you-" Hermonie was interrupted by Syaoran.  
  
"What are you doing here?! Eavesdropping is not a polite thing to do especially to kids who don't have magic!"  
  
"We wanted to know what was wrong with you! I mean first you run off after Sakura hoping to comfort her and here you are beating her up!" Harry answered.  
  
"Stay away from my business!" Syaoran snapped.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry-chan, he lost his memory. He's okay. Anyway, I'm fine," answered Sakura with a reassuring smile. "Let's see how far his memory had gone. Li, what was the last thing you remember?"  
  
"I was sent here by my mom and the Elders. Now, I'm to be future Clan Leader and I'll do anything to get to it even if it means hurting you to get the cards!" Hermonie was about to ask a question when she noticed that Sakura was utterly silent.  
  
Sakura's tears brimmed to the edge and fell when she realized something. She sat down on the cold floor and bowed her head as if guilty of a crime. Drops of tears could be heard in the silent classroom. "I'm so sorry Syaoran! You didn't have to come back to me! I should have known how important the Li Clan was to you! I should have made you go back, but I was stuck in my own greed. I was just so happy when you showed up the very next day to fix the whole in my heart. I'm so sorry." Eriol began to comfort Sakura who was trembling at her bad deeds.  
  
"It's okay. You can't change anything in the past. You can tell him later but right now, we got to do some explaining to do or else these kids will tell the whole world." Sakura giggled and Eriol smiled. "Okay, Mrs. Granger, what was question number one?"  
  
If u read this storie, u must pay up! No, I don't want ur money! The cost is at least ONE review from each and every one of y'all. So, pay up! (Even if I don't deserve it b/c of my loooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnngggggggggg update! But I knoe u guys r really nice!)  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	7. He Doesn't Remember

Hello! First off, I would like to thank everybody who reviewed, including the flamer. (Hey! At least she noticed my story) Second, WHOEVER IS READING THIS STORY MUST TELL ME IF YOU READ THE 5th BOOK OF 'HARRY POTTER!' I DO NOT WANT TO SPOIL ANYTHING TO THOSE PEEPS WHO ARE STILL READING IT. SO TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO PUT SOME OF THE 5th BOOK INTO THIS FIC. THANK YOU $ LISTENING. Third, Enjoy this chappie! ^___^  
  
Discalimer: Nope. I don't own either CCS or 'Harry Potter.'  
  
Hogwarts Trouble- 7  
  
"Okay, how did you get through the barrier that protects Hogwarts? I read it in Hogwarts a History. It is said to be very powerful and no one can be ever break through the barrier. That is one of the things that protect Hogwarts from intruders. You guys must be very powerful. I guess that's not a question. My next question is." Hermonie continued at a rapid pace as if there were no tomorrow.  
  
"HOE! Slow down! Is there a question that you have that you don't know the answer to?" Sakura asked. Eriol and Syaoran were at the corner. Eriol was trying his best to retrieve Syaoran's memory.  
  
"Who are you?" The two wizards and witch asked at the same time.  
  
"Hoe, that's easy! I'm Sakura Kinomoto!" Everyone fell down. Syaoran snickered. 'What a stupid, pathetic person she is!' thought Syaoran.  
  
"I heard that Li Syaoran! You better not say that again or else you'll answer to me," replied Eriol glaring at him.  
  
"No Sakura, that's not what we mean! Who are you? I mean, who are you to get so much power without applying to wizardry/witchery school, or have you gone to school?" asked Hermonie.  
  
"Should I answer?" the Card Misstress asked Eriol who nodded. "Okay, I'll only tell if you if you don't tell anyone. I'm the Card Mistress of the Cards. These are the cards," Sakura reached into her pockets to show her cards to the three curious kids. She took out her necklace, "This is my wand-"  
  
"You mean to tell me that this tiny necklace is your great wand?!" asked Ron.  
  
"Of course not Ron! It must be small, but it might have a huge power behind something as small as this. Like in the boo-" explained Hermonie.  
  
"Um, no. It's enchanted so that it's easier to carry around.  
  
Oh key of Clow,  
  
Power of magic,  
  
Power of light,  
  
Surrender the Wand,  
  
The forces ignite!  
  
Release!" The tiny necklace turned into a wand with a star on top.  
  
"Whoa! Cool!" Harry looked at the wand that was held by Sakura. "Can you do a trick with your cards?"  
  
"I can't just let my magic out doing nothing or else it will get confused and run away. And I don't want my magic to be revealed by everyone. Anyway, you saw a glimpse of Syaoran's power so I-"  
  
"What did you call me?" Syaoran's glare was transferred to Sakura who was trembling. "I told you that only my friends can call me that."  
  
"And who might your friends be, Li?" Eriol asked. "You were always lonely and cold without any friends except for Sakura who was the only one who gave you a chance. She thought that you weren't that mean and had a good side," Eriol explained.  
  
"Well.Yamazaki is my friend and.ano."  
  
"Yamazaki never opens his eyes therefore can not see your deadly glares!"  
  
"Well, so what if I'm mean or cold! I don't care if I don't ever have friends! And I especially don't need a stupid, pathetic, weak, stubborn, bratty girlfriend!" Syaoran exasperated and stormed out of the room leaving Sakura standing there alone.  
  
"He doesn't remember me does he?" Sakura whispered softly as a single tear ran down her face.  
  
*LATER*  
  
Sakura laid in bed crying her tears out. When she had classes, she spoke to no one and didn't eat anything. Mostly, she cried herself to sleep. Kero tried to help and wanted to kill that 'Chinese gaki,' but Sakura always stated, 'He is not a gaki, he just forgot about me. I mean, people lose their memory all the time right?' then she goes on crying her day away. All of the teachers felt bad and tried all their might to retrieve his memory back. Snape on the other hand piled the homework on Sakura's desk.  
  
Another day gone by and the castle still gloomy with Sakura's weeps. Syaoran on the other hand, planned on how he would get the cards back from Sakura. He ignored Sakura's weeps but, he did felt a small part of his heart to comfort her. All he wanted was to get the cards, become leader, and leave the rest of the world alone. He wanted to be alone in his solitary world.  
  
*NEXT DAY*  
  
"Sakura. You need to eat something! Tomoyo says that if you don't eat anything, she'll kill me for not trying hard enough to get you eating! Come on! You can't stand here all day crying! It's a Sunday! You know, the day where everyone smiles because they don't have class! Or go exploring!" Hermonie tried with all her might to get Sakura off of bed, but no prevail. "I don't see why you like that guy! I mean, he's just another guy!"  
  
"He doesn't remember me. I love him and he doesn't remember me," was the only reply from Sakura.  
  
"Professor! You can come here! You too Miss Tomoyo! There is no one but us because everyone went outside to play!" Hermonie sighed not knowing what will cheer Sakura up.  
  
"C'mon Sakura! You have to get up!" Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, Sakura! The way you have been acting has made us all sad," sighed Eriol.  
  
"Let's go to Dumbledore! I bet he will now what will cheer Sakura up! Professor, can you carry her?" asked Hermonie.  
  
"Sure! Would you mind, honey?"  
  
"NO! I don't mind! If it cheers Sakura up, I would not mind if I spend the next 2 months eating raw food with my hands!" Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Sweetness, I can't imagine you doing that. Yet, I would like to see." Eriol smiled as he picked up Sakura on his back.  
  
"He doesn't remember me. I love him and he doesn't remember me," Sakura whispered.  
  
"I'm about to extend my two months into 6 if I don't see a glimmer of cheerfulness in her empty eyes! Syaoran! Why did you have to lose your memory!" grumbled Tomoyo.  
  
*SYAORAN*  
  
"Hey Draco! How are you! I already made the plans on how to get the Cards from Kinomoto," replied Syaoran to his best friend.  
  
"Don't hurt her or anything! She is one hot babe! I'm going put my lady charms on her and she'll fall right in my hands!" replied Draco Malfoy with a grin on his face.  
  
"I can't believe that you or any other man would fall for a brat like her! She is so stupid and so god d*mn stubborn! My eye is on that Cho Chung girl! I mean, she doesn't seem to have one flaw on her." Syaoran smiled and daydreamed about the beautiful Chinese girl. "Anyways, I'm going to borrow Kinomoto for a few weeks to get the cards from her, ok? Oh! Here she comes!"  
  
"Excuse me Li! You're standing in our way! Sakura doesn't need anymore crap than what you gave yesterday! So bug off!" Hermonie snapped.  
  
"Well, it none of your business, b*tch! Why don't you get the f*ck outta my business!" Syoaran glared hard at Hermonie who was frightened out of her shoes.  
  
"Shut-up Li! I am going to say this. Sakura has not been eating since the cave-man age because of you! Excuse us for intruding your territory, but we have to help Sakura in the lines of getting better!" Eriol expressed. With that, the four resumed walking to Dumbledore's office.  
  
When they reached the gargoyle stone, they stopped not knowing what to do. As if on cue, Dumbledore appeared in front of the gargoyle. "It's a beautiful day out! And you guys aren't here for the magical water balloons are you?" asked Dumbledore. "Ah, I guess wrong. Well then, come into my office. Half-eaten-purple-boogers." The gargoyle moved out of the way revealing a staircase. The five of them walked up the stairs. Once on the top, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were awaiting them.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Hermonie pranced to the three hoping for an explanation.  
  
"Would everyone sit down please and we will discuss each problem in an orderly matter. Now, Kero, I have candy right over here if you want some." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the surprise of Kero popping out of Sakura's pockets and began devouring the little pieces of candy. "Ah! Introduction! Fred, George, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa, the new Defence against Dark Arts teacher and this is Tomoyo Daidouji, his assistant. This here is Sakura Kinomoto, the new student that is attending Hogwarts and this is her guardian, Cerberus, otherwise known as Kero."  
  
"Hi! My name's Fred! How are you this morning?" Fred asked Sakura who only stayed silent. "That's okay! I don't talk much either!" Fred put up a mocking face of Sakura and pretended to be serious. George and Fred were the only ones who laughed. "Gee, tough crowd!" Kero went up to Fred and George and started to yell at them for making fun of her mistress.  
  
"This stuffed animal sure does have and attitude!" George replied. Kero got really angry and transformed into the great Cerberus and began to show off his fangs. Of course Fred and George were never scared. Suddenly, Sakura fainted and was lying on the ground.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo looked at her best friend whose face was very pale and heart beating very slowly. Sakura's Cards were glowing wanting to help their lovable Mistress. Tomoyo looked at Cerberus and knew the solution. "KERO! Turn back into your little form! Your draining the last bit of power Sakura has to live!"  
  
"Gomen! Gomen! I'm sorry Sakura!" Kero turned into his little form looking weary at Sakura's limp body.  
  
"Eriol! Can you please help? I can't get Sakura on the couch. She's," Tomoyo tried lifting Sakura up. Sakura easily left the ground. "She's way too light! Oh Professor Dumbledore! Please make her normal!" Tomoyo pleaded while placing Sakura on the couch.  
  
"I can do nothing to help. This is an emotion that Ms. Sakura needs to face the facts. Don't worry; I think she will heal soon." Dumbledore smiled, "But, if it would help, I might know the solution why Mr. Syaoran lost his memory and I think is might have some connection to these four boy's discovery."  
  
Everyone sat anxious for the answers to the problem. Dumbledore coughed and was ready to begin the story.  
  
REVIEW! please? 


	8. Hogwarts' Barrier

Thank you for reviewing! I'm soooo happy! *Cries* Here's the next chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: O yeah, I own Ccs, the Fruit Loops company, cablevision, and practically the whole world..NOT  
  
Hogwarts Trouble: chappy 8  
  
By QTKawaii25  
  
"As you seven (Sakura's still unconscious) already know, Hogwarts has four founders, Slytherin, Grffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Each of them took part in building Hogwarts. Harry, do you remember the Chamber that Slytherin built? He thought it would protect Hogwarts from any Muggle-born or Muggle-raised. Well, to tell you the truth, each of them has also made their own little way on how to protect Hogwarts or the students within Hogwarts.  
  
Some of their Chambers are no where to be found, but two, have been found. Sylithern's chamber was one Harry, Hermonie and Ron has found and Hufflepuff built a barrier around Hogwarts so no intruders can pass found by the three Weasly and Harry. It took powerful magic to do such a thing and takes much more power to break it."  
  
"But, what does that have to do with Syaoran losing his memory?" asked Ron.  
  
"Honestly Ron! You should really think with your brain! The barrier took so much power to get through, that it took Syaoran's memory away!" answered Hermonie.  
  
"Yes, but how can we get his memory back?" asked Tomoyo who was playing with Sakura's hair.  
  
"Wait! Why doesn't Sakura lose her memory as well? Not that I mean I want her to lose her memory," asked Ron looking as Sakura's innocent face. 'How could something that looks so small carry so much power?'  
  
"*Yawning sound* Watcha guys talking about?" asked a yawning Sakura, eyes half opened, surprising Tomoyo.  
  
"SAKURA! You're talking again! Why the sudden change?" asked Tomoyo who was rubbing her eyes over and over trying to believe what she was seeing.  
  
"Well, I finally decided that if Syaoran is happy, then I'm happy too! I've already took mostly half of his life to put up with me. And if he wants to hate me to be happy, then I'm not going to stop him." Sakura explained, tears glazed her green gems.  
  
"But Sakura, what if we tell you that we can find a way to return Syaoran's memory back?" Tomoyo smiled warmly at her friend, who shook her head.  
  
"What if this IS the real Syaoran that was hiding under all the affecting that we shared? What if he was just acting it out? If this is the real Syaoran underneath it all, I want him to be happy even though I still love him. Hey, sometimes you have to face some rejection in ones life, right?" Sakura gave a shaky smile then burst into tears. Tomoyo hugged Sakura trying to calm her down. "It hurts though, Tomoyo. It hurts so much."  
  
"Who is this Show ran? Does he interact with the track team?" George teased. Everyone glared at him like he had destroyed the world by saying those words.  
  
"Don't blame him, he doesn't know," Sakura forced another smile on, "Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Syaoran Li was my boyfriend until he had lost his memory."  
  
George was surprised at her reaction, but regained his senses into answering her back, "The names George Weasly and this here's Fred Weasly."  
  
"Again, why didn't Sakura lose her memory in the disappearing-in-one-spot- then-appearing-in-another?" Ron asked out-of-the-blue.  
  
"Nani? Why would I lose my memory?" Sakura asked wiping the tears away.  
  
"Because Syaoran did when he teleported back here because of the strength of barrier blocked out his memory. The big question is why you didn't lose your memory when he did?"  
  
"Hoe? Why didn't I Professor Dumbledore-san?" asked Sakura with her emerald orbs looking curious but a little scared of the truth that might hurt her.  
  
Author's note:  
  
Since NO ONE reads my author's notes, from now on, I'm going to put them in the middle of the storie! I have some questions here and I really want them answered.  
  
WHOEVER IS READING THIS STORY MUST TELL ME IF YOU READ THE 5th BOOK OF 'HARRY POTTER!' I DO NOT WANT TO SPOIL ANYTHING TO THOSE PEEPS WHO ARE STILL READING IT. SO TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO PUT SOME OF THE 5th BOOK INTO THIS FIC. THANK YOU 4 LISTENING. (this was frm the last chappie)  
  
Who r the most favored couple in HP? I really like to know  
  
and...IF YOU DON'T REVIEW FOR THIS, I WILL SOO MAKE THE STORIES SHORTER!  
  
Thank you and enjoy  
  
"Well, my theory is that Syaoran might have known that this was going to be a powerful barrier since you've already past it while exiting the grounds but probably thought that it might be a little too strong for you. So, he made a huge hole that would allow you to pass without any problems, but draining all his powers left him unconscious for a few seconds and without a memory." Dumbledore's eyes went serious without a hint of twinkle. "But, answering Miss Tomoyo's question, I don't think I can do better than what Mr. Eriol did here. I am so sorry."  
  
"It's okay Professor Dumbledore-kun. I don't really want Syaoran's memory to come back." Sakura stated.  
  
"NANI! Sakura, you sound like you don't love Syaoran anymore!" Tomoyo exclaimed with a surprised look on her face.  
  
"Like I said before, maybe he's happier without me. And I'm happy when he's happy!" smiled, without the twinkle in her eye, Sakura who looked at Dumbledore who still had those serious eyes that made Sakura shiver.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, is there something wrong?" Eriol asked while adjusting his glasses.  
  
"You are quite the observer Eriol. Yes, there is something wrong. When Mr. Li broke the barrier, it did just enough damage to damage all the protection that Hogwarts needs. I need your help. You guys must go to all four chambers of the house and retrieve a gem that has the power to restore any damage that has been done on Hufflepuff's barrier."  
  
"Can we use the gems to destroy, you know, he-who-must-not-be-named?" asked Ron.  
  
"Sorry, that can't happen. The gems were only made to fix the damages of the four protections of Hogwarts."  
  
"Hanyaa! When can we start!?" asked cheerful Sakura who wanted to help in any way she could.  
  
"Well, you eight can start whenever, but with the power left of the barrier, you have only three months before all protection of Hogwarts shuts down." Dumbledore smiled at the eight who were willing to help Hogwarts.  
  
"Goodness! Time does fly! It's almost time for your mid-day meal! Hurry!"  
  
With that said, Harry, Tomoyo, Eriol, Hermonie, Ron, Fred, George, and Sakura each said their good-byes, thanks, and ran off to the dining room.  
  
Ron was the first to arrive at the dining hall and began stuffing his mouth with food. The rest of the gang joined later and agreed that they should start searching on Monday because Sakura needs her rest and has to get caught up with her assignments. All of them said good-bye and went their separate ways. 


	9. Monday

Sorrie 4 Updating so late! I had lotsa quizzes and Tests. I couldn't help it when I was reading lotsa great fanfic! I get caught sometimes while I'm doin' my HW and get in BIG trouble. SORRIE!!!!  
  
Thankies to whom had tookin' 30 seconds to answer my question. (Yes, I kinda timed it. My HW is really really boring -.-''') The winning couples r Harry+Ginny and Hermonie+Draco! Again Thankies all who took 30 seconds to review! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Today, in class, I was baking cupcakes, and I GOT TWO TWIN EGGS! U knoe when u crack an egg and there's two egg yolk in it? I heard it was lucky to get that, so I'm praying that I could own CCS or HP. Today they still belong to CLAMP and J.K. Rowling. So I don't own anything....yet. *Crossing fingers* " *x* "  
  
Hogwarts Trouble-Chapter 9  
  
QTKawaii24  
  
*MONDAY*  
  
"Sakura, what do we have first?" asked Harry.  
  
"We have Divination. Divination? What's that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's a place where you make your own make-believe stories about the future. Just pretend you saw yourself die or something like that, you'll get an easy 'A'." Ron said, earning a confused look from Sakura, "Don't worry; you'll get the idea once you get there."  
  
When the bell rang, Harry, Ron, and Sakura left the table and started up the flight of stairs to the highest tower for their first lesson of the day while Hermonie went to her first class. Sakura was first to enter the room and fainted at the humidity and the strong smell of the room. Harry had caught her before she fell and blushed at the way Sakura looked when she was sleeping. "Professor Trelawney, we better leave Sakura out here so when she wakes up, she won't faint again. The Professor who was sitting cross-legged on a pillow nodded her consent without looking up.  
  
"Pathetic!" whispered Syaoran to Draco who was looking venomously at Harry who placed Sakura outside and began to fan her out of sleep. But it didn't take long for Harry and Sakura coming into the room soaking wet. "Peeves," was the only answer that Harry gave to his wondering classmates.  
  
"As you already know, you have your own planet you gain your power from. The new boy has already found out. Unfortunate, my looking glass did not work then. No one get his powers from the moon! It's too close to our world. Hopefully this time it can reiterate its mistake with the new girl who hasn't got a clue what her planet is so I'll demonstrate how one can tell." Professor Trelawney stated ignoring Sakura's explanation of her origin of her powers is not from one of the planets but from the stars. "Nonsense! There is no planet that is also a Star! Nor, one is able to gain power from the powerful Stars!"  
  
The professor went into her closet to fetch out a clear orb. "Now, Sakura, place your hand on the orb and let a little of your power onto the orb."  
  
"Don't do it Sakura!" Sakura turned curiously to see Syaoran standing up. "I mean, don't get the glass dirty with your fingers, Kinomoto!" Syaoran's hint of worry turned into a deadly glare. (Lame I knoe! ^-^''')  
  
"My fingers are perfectly fine!" Sakura's cracking voice stated, "Do I have to do it? I already know I'm from a star!"  
  
"No one is from the stars, child! Who told you this? Now place your hand on the orb, please."  
  
"My guardians told me! They are protectors of the moon and sun. They told me I'm from the stars!" Sakura explained.  
  
"Silly child! Why do you keep on lies! There are no such protectors of the moon or sun! Okay, fine, show me your guardians, and then I'll start to believe."  
  
"But I'm not allowed to. Like I said to Professor Snape, I might cause a lot of damage! And transferring some of my power is not a wise idea. I don't even know what tiny is!"  
  
"Why are you making this so difficult? Just place your hand on the orb and transfer some of your magic to it!" Professor's Trelawney's eyes grew angry at the stubbornness of Sakura who was frightened.  
  
"Ching ne bong zhu wo?" (Please help me (in chinese)) Sakura's eyes grew hopeful at Syaoran who just smirked at Sakura's helplessness. 'Harry-chan, Ron-chan, please help me!' Sakura pleaded to the two boys mentally. The two boys got the message and began acting.  
  
"Oooo! Er.I see the..er..bright light ahead of me! It's getting brighter." Harry lied the best he could squinting his eyes at the fake brightness. "Er.I can't see! Help!" Sakura hoped that the Professer bought it.  
  
"Nonsense! Now, Sakura, sweety, place your hand on the orb so we can find out what planet you gain your powers from." Sakura looked at Harry who was still in act. Ron pretending to help Harry regain his sight. This made Sakura giggle, but not out loud. Sakura reluctantly placed her hand on the orb. Her fingers flinched at how cold the glass was. She gave a sigh and closed her eyes. She could still hear the moans that Harry was giving on how he was going to be blind forever and Ron who was shouting, "HE'S BLIND! HE'S BLIND!" Sakura could hear the faint whispers of "Pathetic" from Malfoy and feel the cold glare and smirk from Syaoran. She shivered.  
  
'Where's Eriol when you need him?' Sakura reached deep into her soul to feel the light pink magic. She gathered what she thought was about microscopic and.  
  
"Whoa! Harry! I can see the bright light too!" Ron stated. The orb glowed with intense light pink light. The bright light swirled into the center of the orb. It all disappears until a huge bright yellow star appears, blinding all the students.  
  
"Whoa! Harry! I see the bright light too!" said Ron wincing at the light.  
  
Then it all stops. All the light dissipates leaving a silent room. Syaoran was still smirking while Professor Trelawney gapes at the power Sakura posses.  
  
"Child, I-I'm sorry. This orb must have contained some dark arts. I will personally see to it that it is fixed. Then we will see which pl-planet you came from. Class dismissed."  
  
"Harry-chan, Ron-chan! Over here!" Sakura ran up to them waving. "I just waned to say, arigato. You did your best." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Whoa! You do get your powers from a star! I just get my powers from Pluto!" Ron stated looking surprised.  
  
"By the way, what class do we have next?" Harry asked.  
  
"We have Defense against Dark Arts! I have been looking forward to this class for a long time!" Sakura smiled while skipping to the next class. She was humming the song, 'The Yellow Brick Road' from the Wizard of OZ, out loud to herself.  
  
"I still don't get how she could be so powerful, yet so, so,"  
  
"cute?" answered Harry while he gazed as Sakura's happy face.  
  
"Oh, no! Harry, your not falling in love with this girl are you? If you were, you would be hunted down by Syaoran Li and her brother Touya! Remember at Diagon ally when Sakura mentioned her brother? Did you see how pale Li was!? Harry, this girl is going to be trouble. I mean, you have already gotten your hands full with he-who-must-not-be-named!" Ron started to list all the possibilities that could go wrong. He stopped when they reached the classroom.  
  
"Hello, I'm Professor Hiirigizawa. I know it's a hard name to pronounce so just call me Professor Eriol (A/N: Thank the lord! I can't spell his last name!). I am your new Defense Against Arts teacher and blah-blah-blah about the rest of stuff. This is Miss Daidouji. She will be my assistant until I gather my courage to marry me, she is no longer Miss Daidouji but Miss Hiirigizawa." Eriol smiled at Tomoyo who blushed. Sakura just squealed in delight. "Okay, find a partner to duel with. Remember, don't go too hard. In the last class, we had a broken leg."  
  
Everyone pared up but Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran was looking forward to this. He wanted to see just how much power Sakura had. "Ah, no! Sakura and Li, don't use your magic. Only use your swords for today!" Eriol said.  
  
"Shut-up Hiirigizawa! This is a magic school isn't it?" Syaoran snapped.  
  
"Ahh, Li. You don't want me to tell your mother that, would you?" Syaoran paled.  
  
"Fine!" Syaoran grumbled and called for his sword. Sakura asked Eriol for a sword.  
  
"You may begin!" Sakura and Syaoran first circled each other, waiting for a movement. In the background, one could hear the sounds of wands zapping and incantations being said.  
  
Syaoran broke the silence by charging straight at her. Sakura began charging at him as well. Cling! The two swords met, while the two card captors pressed with all their might to push the sword off. The force was so great that the swords began trembling. They pushed back at the same time panting hard.  
  
Click-clag The sounds of swords touching each other made both captors sweat. Sakura's emerald green eyes show determination with one after another strike while Syaoran's amber ones show greed of possession of the cards and coming out victorious in this match. They kept fighting and fighting. Whoever came out victorious was unknown.  
  
A crowd came over to cheer their favorite person. Boys mostly sided Sakura's and girls except Hermonie sided Syaoran's but neither fighters noticed. They were so utterly motivated; they didn't even noticed Snape watching. (AN: Snape always shows up when Syaoran and Sakura are fighting, doesn't he?)  
  
Cling The sound of the two swords intersecting again, both pushing with all their might. Cling-clank-k Sakura's sword broke into two pieces giving Syaoran an advantage. He did not want this opportunity to slip away so he took this time to fight back with all his might. Sakura did not quit and used the broken sword the best she could to fight back. Although she was using the short sword daintily, she needed a new sword to match Syaoran's standers.  
  
Syaoran felt that he had the match in the bag until; he knew this was unfair match and his mother would not approve. So he dropped the sword. Sakura was confused on why Syaoran dropped his sword. Somehow, this seemed familiar to him. 'Magic to magic,' thought Syaoran. A blast of electricity flew in the direction of Sakura. As quickly as it came, the Shield Card flew out to protect Sakura before she could call it back.  
  
"IIE!" Sakura shouted as the card flew out and blocked the strike.  
  
Hope u likies! Because I feel guilty, I should lengthen my chappies. But ONLY if u REVIEW! I might take AS LONG AS this chappie. So BEWARE and REVIEW! ^___^  
  
Comments Concerns? The only way I can hear them is when u guys review or E me @ QTKawaii24@Aol.com or QTKawaii25@Yahoo.com -I don't go there often (Expect E's to be returned La8er than expected (B/c I'm 2 lazy!))  
  
TTFN! Ta-Ta- Fer-Now! (Tiger doesn't belong to me! He belongs to someone else! NOT ME!) ^-^  
  
~QTKawaii25 


	10. Cold Dreams

WOW! This is my10th chappie! YAY!!!! ^__^ Because u guys had given me the MOST revewing I've eva had, this is gonna be a longer chappie! I'm sooo happy! THANK YOU 4 REVIEWING! ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't really like to lie. And if I told ya that I own CCS or Harry Potter, I'd be lyin' right? Yep, but because of Fanfiction, I was able to gain a little......heh heh......agreement. You see, Fanfiction and I r like this *Crosses both fingers* and I would like to say.......(Well, I HAVTA say) that.ahem......that......CCSandharrypotterandgangdoesnotbelongtome,itbelongs toCLAMPandJKRowling......yeah......you get the idea!!! ^___^  
  
Hogwarts Trouble  
  
Chapter 10  
  
By: QTKawaii25  
  
"IIE!" Sakura shouted, but the deed has already been done. The shield card had disobeyed the mistress's order and protected Sakura from the lighting bolt that was sent her way. Syoaran smirked at his accomplishment. He had finally revealed the Card Mistress's power. "Shield Card! Return to your power confide Shield Card!" The shield went into its card form and flew into her pocket. "This match is done." Sakura said as she her body trembled at her sudden thoughts. She ran out of the classroom not noticing anybody that she passed. Silence followed.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto will be excused for the rest of the day." Eriol announced breaking the silence.  
  
"No she will not! She will take my class whether she likes it or not!" demanded Snape in his venomous tone. "I will not permit one of my students to skip class because of some little battle!"  
  
"She is not being excused for the battle, Snape, it's something that is none of your business," stated Eriol who earned a growl from a fuming Snape. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to take care of-"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" a screech was heard from the halls. Tomoyo immediately recognized the voice and ran as fast as she could followed by Eriol and the rest of the crowd.  
  
When Tomoyo finally reach the origin of the voice, she also screeched at her site and fainted. Eriol caught her in time but gasped at the same site. There, in girl's dormitory, is a dark cloaked figure held Sakura motionless body. Her tanned body became as pale as the white ceilings and her empty eyes held no glimmer of hope or light only fear. Rivers of dried tears stayed on her cheeks while her bluish lips came closer to the cloaked figure. The students closed their eyes to hide from the death coming towards the young little girl. Eriol and Syaoran were the only ones that kept their eyes opened though motionless to what to do. Harry on the other hand, pushed his way through the crowd with his wand held out.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" he shouted as a silver stag flew out of his wand to the dementor making him vanish. Sakura's body fell to the ground. Harry ran towards her holding a piece of chocolate in his hand. "Sakura? Are you okay? Sakura, please wake up!" He said while stuffing the piece of chocolate into her mouth. Eriol also came forth with the rest of the crowd though Syaoran stayed in the shadows.  
  
For reasons unknown, he felt scared and alone when he saw Sakura lifeless body. He didn't like this feeling and wished to remain the way he was used to. 'All because of her!' he thought and slipped away to his dormitory.  
  
"Where am I?" questioned Sakura outloud as she felt a cold chill flow past her. Deep frosty snow came down without any mercy upon Sakura. Winds howled like wolves hungry for prey as Sakura tried to keep herself from falling to the ground. "HOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She yelled as she flew into the pile of knee deep snow.  
  
She pulled herself up and reached for her necklace but stopped as Eriol's voice echoed in her head.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Sakura! Never use your magic unless it's an emergency! Promise me that!" Eriol said right before his departure to England.  
  
"Why not?" asked Sakura curiously.  
  
"Because, such power of yours can trigger your deepest emotions and let them run wildly, causing much trouble to you, your family, friends, and enemies. Please promise me." Eriol pleaded.  
  
"Okay. Sure. But, you must remember to write!" smiled Sakura as Eriol shook her hand to seal the deal.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. I'll remember! So will Tomoyo. Good-bye and remember our promise!" Eriol walked to his plane waving good-bye, holding hands with Tomoyo who was crying.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Sakura dropped her hand and instead, she reached into her pockets to feel the warmth radiating from her cards hoping she would get an idea on how to get out of this mess, but panicked when she did not feel the power radiating from her pockets.  
  
"Oh my god! Where are my cards!?' she fanatically searched around the area where she fell. Digging through the snow with her bare hands made her fingers grow numb, but she ignored it all. She has to find them.  
  
She continued digging into the snow-covered ground; suddenly, the ground cracked a large black hole making her legs dangle in mid-air. Her fingers searched for something to grasp in the snow to break her fall, but fate was against her and turned the snow into ice. Eyes widen in fear trying her best to hold onto the slippery ice for her life. She slipped and fell into the hole with no light.  
  
"HHHHOOOOOEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Sakura woke up in a bright white room dressed in a thin white gown. "Hoe...Where am I?" she asked to no one in particular.  
  
"You're in the Hospital Wing. How are you?" a boy with raven hair asked.  
  
"Fine, thank you. MY CARDS! WHERE ARE MY CARDS!?" yelled Sakura, frantically looking around for her cards.  
  
"There on the desk. So is your necklace." Sakura gave out a really relieved sigh as she place on her necklace. "So, er..um..what happened......back there in the dormitory?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well," Sakura placed a finger to her chin trying to recall the moment, "when I went to my dormitory, I saw a cloaked figure in the common room. I was curious to what it was so I neared closer. But it felt me and I felt it. I tried my best to run, but got no farther than the girl's dormitory. It caught me trapped like a mouse and it-I was so scared, Harry, I was so scared." Sakura burst out crying in fear of the remembrance of her worse moment of her life. Harry went over to her and let her cry over his shoulders.  
  
"It came down. I felt so cold and empty, I fainted." Harry held Sakura and patted her pack for comfort. The embrace was broken off by Sakura. "Gomen, I got your shirt all wet. Heh heh."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"But, what was that thing?" Sakura asked as she wiped away some of her tears.  
  
"Oh, their called dementors. They feed off of happy thoughts. Their deadliest weapon is its kiss. They literally kiss humans and pull out the soul of a human out through the mouth." Sakura turned pale at the thought. "Oh, don't worry, I'll teach you the way to get rid of them." Another relieved sigh came out as Sakura lied back into bed.  
  
"Arigato Harry-chan. I don't know what I'd do without you." Sakura gave a grateful smile toward Harry which made him blush.  
  
"Hey, um, why didn't your cards protect you or your guardians?" asked Harry curiously."  
  
"Well, I forced my cards not to release it selves, so that the secret would remain a secret and I think that Kero was out getting pudding," Sakura explained carelessly, "by the way, what time is it?"  
  
"It's 4 in the afternoon of Tuesday. I have class in about 5 minuets. Best be going. Bye Sakura!" Harry waved but stopped when he saw Sakura struggled with her uniform and quickly tuned away blushing heavily.  
  
"Matte Harry! Wait for me!" Sakura struggled out but tripped on her loose sock and fell face forward to the ground. "OWW" Sakura quickly put on her shoes and caught up with Harry. "Mou! My feet hurt!" she complained.  
  
"That's because you have your right shoe on your left, and your left shoe on your right." Explained Harry.  
  
"HOE!" Sakura said as she tripped over her laces.  
  
"Sakura, go back to bed, you're not better yet. You don't need to go to class it's only Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall!" Harry reasoned.  
  
"Iie! I missed this whole day, yesterday! I'm not missing another! Anyways, it's the last class right? There's no harm in that!" Sakura got up in perfect uniform. "Let's go!" Both students ran as fast as they could to their next class.  
  
When they got there, everyone was working with a mouse with no teacher in sight. Sakura and Harry immediately sat in their seats with Ron and Hermonie.  
  
While Harry was bringing out his materials, Sakura noticed a cat with strange markings and went over to it.  
  
"Cutie! Who's cat is this?" Sakura asked while petting the cat gently as if it were her own. Everyone stared in awe as the cat purred in reply for her gentleness.  
  
"Um...Sakura, that's the professor," stated Hermonie.  
  
"Honto ne?" Sakura peered at the strange cat and went into a deep bow when she finally realized that the aura around the cat was indeed Professor McGonagall. "Gomen Professor McGonagall-san! Gomen! Gomen!" Her cheeks went into a deep rosy color when she watched the Professor transform into a human again.  
  
"That's quite alright Kinomoto, though your lateness will not be excused or yours Potter. Since you were 2 minutes late, you each get a 20 point deduction to your house. Now, as follow, you will continue reviewing on what you have learned last year. Miss Granger, please assist these two on what we are talking about." "Sorry Sakura, I was going to warn you but I was too late. Sorry," apologized Hermonie.  
  
"It's not your fault Hermonie," Ron comforted.  
  
"Yeah, it's not your fault. I should have had my guard up at all time," Sakura said, "Anyways, what are we learning about?"  
  
"Well, since this year we're having O.W.L.s, Outstanding Wizarding Level (A/N: I think, I'm 2 lazy 2 look it up!), we are going to expand our knowledge and bring back some simple spells from year 1 to 5 years of spells, transfiguration, jinxes, potions, and so on-"  
  
"In other words, it means we have to start digging our graves," groaned Ron.  
  
"As I was saying," snapped Hermonie, "Today, we're starting from the very beginning, so we are right now trying to transform this mouse into a mug."  
  
"So, how do we change it?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Well, if Harry would stop staring at a certain girl," Ron grinned deeply at Harry who gave a weak glare, "he can show you how."  
  
Harry, who blushed deeply and nodded. "Arigato!" smiled Sakura. A figure's shadow was cast at the group.  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting but, Miss Kinomoto, do you know anything about transfiguration of any sort?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
Sakura shook her head no, "I can make illusions or do mind changing, but not a transfiguration." The Professor went wide-eyed; surprised of the fact that Sakura knew nothing of Transfiguration.  
  
"Are you sure that you can be with us, catching up 5 years of Transfiguration, here at Hogwarts?" Professor McGonagal peered at the little girl trying her best to sense her aura, but when she got too close, Sakura's aura pushed her away. The Professor back out immediately, wondering how Sakura could control her aura so that it can be used as a weapon and still hide it.  
  
"Gomen, Professor-sensei, Eriol-kun says that I must hide my aura and my magic," Sakura explained.  
  
"Very well," was all she said, not believe a word Sakura said. 'I must talk to the Ministry about this. I bet they some profile about this girl,' she thought, aloud she said, "Alright please continue your work."  
  
Hermonie lowered her head in a whisper, "Sakura, why won't you show your magic? Most teachers really doubt you now."  
  
"Hermonie-chan, what's the Ministry?"  
  
"It's wizards who enforce the law of wizarding. My father works there" Ron said proudly, "Why?"  
  
"She's going to report me. See if I really do have magic," Sakura placed her head in her arms, "but, my name's not going to be there because the Clow is so ancient. Nobody would have that kind of those documents except from the Li clan!"  
  
"It's okay Sakura; we'll figure a way out of this," comforted Hermonie. Sakura immediately shook her head.  
  
"No, it's alright. Don't worry about me. We need to fix the school. Voldemort-san could break through.again." Sakura suddenly recalled the dementor incident in her dormitory, which made her shiver.  
  
"You know, we really have to fix the protection. We only have three months and.Harry? Are you listening to me?" Hermonie shook Harry a little, who was sleeping though the whole conversation. Harry frowned a little in his sleep and after Hermonie's 21st call, Harry awoke with a jolt.  
  
"Sirus!"  
  
I knoe y'all hate cliffies like I do, but, I can't help it! It helps ME think of ways to finish the storie and it's the 2nd to ONLYIST way I can continue! The number 1 way I can continue is through REVIEWS!!! So, word to the wise, REVIEW! And I WILL make the chappies EVEN longer!!!!! So REVIEW! THANKIES!!! ^_______^ 


	11. The Girl's Bathroom

Hey peeps! Sorrie again 4 updating soooooooooooooo late. I had to do my Christmas shopping, all my tests; quizzes; and midterm; and I'm writing a new storie coming up!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, thankies 2 who reviewed!!!!!!! I'm soooooooooooo happy! ENJOY!  
  
By the way, I'm srry to say...*Ahem* I've lost the inspiration of The Little Mermaid, I'm going to delete it. I'm sooo srry. !_!  
  
Also, I might spell the Basklet wrong through out the storie. Plz tell me how to spell it.  
  
Disclaimer- I think that box under the tree is my certificate to owing CCS! YAY! We'll just havta wait until Christmas...........................but for now, I'm really sorrie to say, I don't own it. !_!  
  
Hogwarts Trouble- Chapter 11  
  
By: QTKawaii25  
  
When Harry awoke, he quickly stood up and shouted, "Sirus!" He looked around and noticed he was in class with everyone staring at him. Professor McGonagal paled a little while the class gasped in fear.  
  
Neville Longbottom, a pudgy boy with short brown hair, paled and froze as if time had stopped. Breathes came through Harry, rapid and uneven. Sakura, wondered who was 'Sirus' and asked out loud, "Who's Sirus?" It was then Neville fainted with a plop. Worried, Sakura went over to Neville to see if he was alright.  
  
Syaoran was also curious of 'Sirus' and did a quick skim of Neville's mind, searching. When he reached his goal, he smirked at the fear brewing in the room. Though also curious about Harry's feelings for this murderer, he also did a quick skim through his mind. He laughed out loud which puzzled his peers. 'This is one heck of a story!' he thought mentally.  
  
He thought he should let Sakura know so that he could hear Sakura's heartwarming laugh, but caught himself when one, she would not laugh at this joke, and two, he completely loath her. But, a small part of him yearns for Sakura's happy, innocent; heartwarm- Syaoran quickly shook his head, trying to regain some common sense- stupid, ugly, pathetic, idiotic, beautiful smile. 'ARRRG! Why can't I get her out of my mind!'  
  
Syaoran continued to shake his head fiercely until, he suddenly darkness eloped him. He could faintly hear a small sweet voice, calling his name, though it didn't sound right. "Li-san! Li-san!"  
  
*Dream*  
  
When I awoke once again, I instantly notice that there wasn't anybody here except for the presence of darkness. In alarm, I jolted to my feet waiting for something to happen. Nothing happened. Relaxing a little, I took my first step, then another and slowly, I walked through the darkness, blinded.  
  
My ears picked up a fluttering noise and turned towards the noise and saw in the distance, something blue. My sharp eyes tried to clear the image and there, in the darkness was a beautiful azure butterfly. But, its aura was very powerful, though not as powerful as me. I reached for my aura to gain better knowledge of this strange creature.  
  
'A Clow Card!' I thought and almost instantly, I ran to the little butterfly. My calloused fingers barley grazed the butterfly's wings as I was sucked into a hole beneath my feet. Pain hit me like a baseball bat but I fought through. Suddenly, everything stopped and I'm in a new place.  
  
A zoo! I hated the zoo. It always smelled like poop. Except time was frozen which was weird. In front of me, I see the Power Card, Sakura, and the elephants playing tug-of-war. It clearly shows that the card was winning easily, until I came out and pulled the rope out of the grasp of the card. Wait I'm here yet I see myself in that tree. In the end, Sakura had gotten the card. 'Why? Why hadn't I gotten the card?' I wondered.  
  
Pain hit me in the head again and the hole appeared again. I could do nothing but let my body drop down into the hole.  
  
Now, I'm in a cave. I see Sakura give me the Erase card, but I didn't accept it. 'Why? Why?' I keep thinking when this happened, why I didn't take the card. But I just can't remember. I just want to hit my head on the cavern wall until I remember. I was just about to do just that but a gentle hand touched my cheek causing me to move away from the wall. I couldn't see its face because I sucked to the floor again, but felt the person smile sweetly at me.  
  
More clips came to me, most of them where about Sakura and me, together, her kindness, her care, her smile. There was one that bothered me the most before I woke up. It was after they fought with Hiiragizawa. I was weak, Sakura's brother, Touya, was unconscious and Yue and Cerberus was gone. I came to Sakura, limping, and she helped me sit down. I knew, that the past me really wanted to say something, because I was stuttering, and that didn't happen often. I was really eager to know what I said to her before I woke up to the real world. But everything started to fade before I could hear what I was saying and before I knew it, my fierce amber eyes opened, against my will.  
  
*End of Dream*  
  
Syaoran woke up in a white bed in darkness. His shirt was soaking his precipitation and his head still held the pain from his dream. Hoping that everything was just a dream, he got out of the bed and tried to sense his surroundings. The first thing his senses reached was a girl with no aura. He could see her silhouette near the door and before the door knob turned, Syaoran was in his bed pretending to sleep. The girl came in, and touched his face gently, then went away. Before she left, she said softly, "Get better soon, Li-san."  
  
For some reason, he didn't want the girl to leave. He wanted her to stay with him, and touch his face the way she did before. Hear her sweet voice say his name over and over. He wanted to know this girls name, but when he got up from bed, the door of the Hospital wing closed.  
  
He slumped back to bed, recalling the clips from his dream. 'Might as well go back to sleep,' He said to himself. Though his brain says to go to sleep, his hearts says to follow the strange girl. "BAKA!" Scolded Syaoran, "She might be a guy for all I know!" but, his heart tugged him out of bed and out of the Hospital Wing. Absent mildly, his pace grew faster and faster.  
  
"What's wrong with me? I'm running around Hogwarts in a THIN hospital dress!" thought Syoaran before jumping up the staircases. His eyes widen when he reached his destination, the girl's bathroom.  
  
A cat with patches of hair missing began to meow loudly as if calling for someone. "What is it Mrs. Norris?" Panic struck the core of him. 'Filtch's cat!' "D*mn cat!" mumbled Syaoran before quickly running into the girl's bathroom. He ran into a stall and waited for Filtch to leave.  
  
"What is it Mrs. Norris? There's no one here. Oh, I see, Moaning Murtle scared ya huh? I kno. She scares the h*ll outta me too. Let's go." Another meow was heard and then footsteps going the opposite way.  
  
"You know, this is a GIRL'S bathroom? And you're a BOY! YOU don't belong here," said a voice. Syaoran looked around to see the owner of the voice. It was a girl with round glasses and dark hair, floating in mid-air. Trouble after trouble!  
  
"Shut-up," Syaoran snapped, though softly.  
  
"WHY SHOULD I!? I CAN SPEAK AS LOUD AS I WANT TO! Or do you think that you living breathing people can do whatever you want to poor little ole me?" said the ghost almost whimpering.  
  
"Would you just shut-up?" growled Syaoran menacingly. He could feel Filtch's weak aura come back this way. "Damn!"  
  
"Shut-up. Shut-up! Moaning Murtle Shut-up! That's what I always hear. Shut-up Moaning Murtle. Just because I'm DEAD, doesn't mean I don't have FEELINGS!" shouted Murtle making the bathroom echo with her annoying voice.  
  
"You have feelings?" Syaoran asked absent-mindedly. That made Murtle cry in rage and hurt. She dived into the nearest toilet flooding it, making Syaoran's hospital gown wet with toilet water. He mentally cursed himself for saying that. Walking to the stall where the annoying ghost wept, he called her out.  
  
"Just so you can make fun of because I don't have feelings!?" snapped the ghost who was sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"No, I just, didn't know. Can you come out and tell me where a couple of people went?"  
  
"Oh! So I get it! You just want to use me to get to them!" and Murtle went back inside the toilet causing another wave of sewer water into Syaoran. Suddenly, a sudden scream was heard underground, hitting Syaoran's heart like ice.  
  
"SAKURA!" shouted Murtle and dived into the water faucet. Syaoran didn't know what to do but follow the ghost. Using his element Wind, he forced the faucet to break open, leading into a dark tunnel. Without hesitation, he jumped down into the darkness.  
  
*Where Sakura is*  
  
"HARRY-KUN!" shouted an emerald eyed girl pleading a boy with raven hair to say he was alright.  
  
"How- but- Didn't I kill the basklet three years ago?" asked Harry, his eyes swished closed.  
  
"It must have laid an egg." yelled Hermonie eyes also closed tight.  
  
"If it did, shouldn't there be a frog somewhere to hatch it?" asked Ron.  
  
"True, but, Ron, think of where we are. We are in the sewers! Frogs live everywhere!" responded Hermonie.  
  
"Guys, I think we should quite down because that snake can hear us. And by the way it's hissing like that, I think it knows where we are!" whispered Harry as low as he could. "Sakura, close your eyes! Do not- I repeat, DO NOT look into the snakes eyes!"  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked as she turned to see what the whole deal was about, but was quickly turned back around by Harry. "I don't see the whole deal about a measly snake!" said Sakura stubbornly.  
  
"Trust me, this is no measly snake!" Ron said as he ran as fast as he could away from the snake.  
  
"Listen Sakura, when you look into the basklet's eyes, you could be found dead the very next second. Do not even look at it!" said Hermonie firmly as she pulled Sakura away following Ron's idea.  
  
"Honto ne?" Sakura tried to turn back to see the snake but her head was shifted back to the front.  
  
"What are we going to do?" whispered Harry, "I used the Gryffindor sword and Dumbledore's Phoenix to help me but now, we're defenseless!"  
  
"Not entirely! Sakura, for the sake of our lives, please use your cards!?" pleaded Hermonie.  
  
"Demo Eriol-kun-"  
  
"Okay, let me ask you this. Would Professor Hiiragizawa want us to die by a snake and make me miss the day I can appernate!?" asked Ron.  
  
"Demo-"  
  
"Please Sakura?" asked the trio at once. Sakura looked at the pleading faces of her friends and sighed before chanting.  
  
"O key of Clow,  
  
Power of magic,  
  
Power of Light,  
  
Surrender the wand,  
  
The Forces ignites!  
  
RELEASE!"  
  
A glow appeared as Sakura held her staff ready to fight, with her eyes closed. Which card should she used to make the snake go away, but still be able to hide her true power. It suddenly came to her. "Sleep! Make the snake go to sleep!" commanded Sakura, but as soon as it was released, it came back as a card.  
  
"What happened? It went back to a card form," Sakura wandered as she held the card in her hand.  
  
"How, am I suppose to know! I have my eyes close so that I won't die! But was your cards shaped like a spider?" asked Ron going back to his question.  
  
"No. Why? Is it suppose to be shaped like a spider?" asked Sakura.  
  
"No! That's not the reason!" argued Hermonie, "Sakura, what does your magic thing look like? I remember that your cards take up a certain form, or some sort."  
  
"Well, the Sleep card as pale blue eyes, white hair-"  
  
"That's it! Your card had eyes!" realized Hermonie, "The Sleep card must have seen the snake's eyes and went back to neutral!"  
  
"Oh! I get it! Sakura, do you have a card that has no eyes?" Harry asked.  
  
"A card with no eyes?!" Sakura thought a moment. 'What could I use?'  
  
Of course, the snake realized that its prey was just sitting there, so it decided to attack head on.  
  
"No! Sakura! That's not the point! Is your card shaped like a spider?" insisted Ron.  
  
"Ron! That IS NOT the point!" scolded Hermonie.  
  
"JUMP!!" Sakura shouted, ignoring Ron and Hermonie's scolding, as she heard the snake coming rapidly toward her.  
  
"WRONG WAY! OTHER WAY, SAKURA!" shouted Ron as he took a peek at what was going on.  
  
"RON! Stop looking! One peek could cost your life!" scolded Hermonie.  
  
"I'm over here Hermonie. Stop yelling at the wall. Anyways, the snake is facing the other way! And Sakura's going the WRONG way! She going straight into the snake's pointy teeth, if we don't do something!" said Ron. "Sakura! Other way! Your going straight into the snake's stomac-"  
  
"Kinomoto! Sense the snake's aura!" yelled a boy in the distance. Without thinking twice, Sakura concentrated deeply for the snake's aura. Realization hit her and didn't know what to do. She was too close to stop it.  
  
"HOOOEE!"  
  
Did u like? Anyhoos, HAPPY HASTMZKA! (Hanukah, Christmas, Kwanza) and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (review plz) ^_________^ 


	12. RELEASE!

Lordy! Lord, lord! The last time I updated was like a lot of days ago! GOMEN peeps! I'm sooooo srry! Hopefully, you are good good good good people and like to forgive stupid authors like me? Eh? Any1? :--( DO I C A HAND!? O, nevermind, he's just yawning......I don't feel loved anymore  
  
Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING!!!!! (except for maybe, um, *whispers* CCS, which belongs to CLAMP, Harry Potter and Gang, cuz they belong to J.K. Rowling, my own car, my own TV, my own dog, my own cat, my own pig, my own alien, my own rat, my own anteaters, my own box, my own piece of wood... and the list goes on and on and on and on.) YAY!  
  
**&^WARNING^&**--This chappi is a little shorter...and very dramatic...@-@ Maybe I shouldn't have put so much symbols  
  
Hogwarts Trouble  
  
By QTKawaii25  
  
Chapter 12- RELEASE  
  
"HOOEEE!" Everything seemed to slow down. The snake's mouth, filled with razor sharp teeth, opened wide ready for its late night snack. Harry, Ron, and Hermonie's mouths went into a large O to shout out for Sakura's name. Murtle and Syaoran stood near the entrance of the cavern, paralyzed, not knowing what to do. Syaoran's heart stopped as he saw Sakura's frightened face fall closer and closer to death.  
  
Sakura's placed her hand into her pocket where her cards were and absent- mindedly hoped that this was the card that would save her life and could save her friends and her love from the Basklet. She picked the card from her pocket, and activated it.  
  
Suddenly, a bright light swallowed her up, causing her pain. Her well hidden aura was forced out of her causing dust and little pebbles to flow around her. She could feel herself scream in pain but could not hear it. Her 53 cards flew from her pocket and surrounded her in a circle spinning rapidly. Tears flowed down her rosy cheeks as her heart beats like a loud drum in her ears.  
  
The cards that were spinning around their Mistress disappeared and all went silent except for the water dripping from the ceiling. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, not knowing what had happened and looked around. Hearing a hiss, Sakura immediately closed her eyes and went into her pocket to grab her cards. But to her surprise, there were no cards. Beginning to panic, Sakura blindly searched the ground hoping to reach any cards near her, but all she felt was little puddles of water and stone floors.  
  
Hoping that the snake would go chase soothing else, Sakura froze in place. To her bad luck, the snake came slithering towards her. 'Maybe I can still use my cards mentally if they are near-by,' though Sakura as she began to concentrate. To her surprise, she felt the cards very close to her as if it was right in her hand, but she held nothing but air. Confused, she groped around again for a moment, checking to feel if the cards where nearby. The snake's hissing became louder as it slithers closer to its prey.  
  
'Baka! Just use your cards mentally, and then look for the cards! You don't have time!' said a voice inside her head. Concentrating again for the cards' aura, Sakura skimmed quickly in her mind for the right card. Bingo.  
  
"ILLUSION!" Sakura's eyes glowed golden, and turned into a light purple. 'What's happening to me?' The whole cavern turned purple like Sakura's new violet eyes.  
  
The snake turned perplexed at its new surroundings. Suddenly, a bigger basklet came forth to the littler one. It began to wrap its coils around the littler basklet while it began to stare at the bigger one. Once it finished coiling, the bigger snake nuzzled the other, forcing its head to lower. A low soothing sound came from the bigger one making the littler one purr in happiness and accept the new comfort.  
  
Finally realizing what was going on, Sakura felt an immediate sorrow for the snake. "Hoe." As if it broke the special moment, the Illusion went back to where ever it came from. The little snake realized that its other was gone and began to call out for it. Soft moans turned into screechy loud yells. The gang couldn't take the noise much longer, so it went back to the school, except for Sakura. She stood there quietly, listening to all the pain the little snake was going through.  
  
What was she going to do? To save the snake, and let it kill others, or to kill it and save the others. Either way, it was her choice. Each moan that came from the snake felt like a knife through her heart, over and over again, each recalling a significant memory, buried in the past. It hurt so badly, to lose someone they love.  
  
"Everyone has fear," a voice in Sakura's head echoed. 'Clow-san?' Sakura asked mentally. "Everyone has fear," the same voice repeated.  
  
"What makes what?" Sakura repeated out loud.  
  
"Everyone has fear."  
  
"What do you mean 'everyone has fear'?" Sakura asked out loud. She felt Clow's aura fade. "No! Clow-san! Tell me what to do!?"  
  
"Everyone has fear," Clow says softly and he faded away.  
  
"Clow-san!" Sakura felt herself go lonely again. What was she to do? Kill the snake, or give it a mother to love.  
  
"DAMN IT, KINOMOTO! Let's go!" a voice broke her train of thought. Looking up, she saw the one she loved, staring at her with fierce annoyance, but Sakura knew better. Under that stubborn mask, she saw a tiny glint of concern, and that was all it takes to warm her heart up. Warm her heart up. She took one glance at the mournful snake before looking back at Li. She couldn't leave the snake alone, in the dark cavern. But what could she do that wouldn't have her life shorten. For one thing she knew leaving it alone wouldn't help.  
  
"No. You can go, but I can't leave it alone," stated Sakura as she looked back at the snake's turned back.  
  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? THE SNAKE CAN KILL YOU ONCE YOU LOOK INTO IT'S EYES!" shouted Li.  
  
"It's already dead it has no one to love," spoke Sakura softly, "Don't you see? It misses its mother. That's why it's so sad. Maybe if I give it something to love, it might be happier. A person that cares and is willing to love an-" Sakura stopped short. Softly she whispered, "idiotic, pathetic, person like me."  
  
Syaoran looked confused for a moment wondering what to say. So instead of saying something, he sat down watching the girl who claims to be the card mistress.  
  
Sakura felt tears fill her eyes, but blinked them away as fast as she could. She would not allow Li to see her cry. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Sakura closed her eyes and walk blindly to the snake's wails. "Shh, don't cry," Sakura soothed, trying to calm her beating heart and the loud din. The snake ignored her and used its tail to push her aside. Sakura was hit against the cavern wall on her back, knocking the air out of her. She paused a moment for oxygen to circulate her lungs before moving forward again.  
  
"Please, don't cry," Sakura tried again. Again the snake pushed her aside with its tail this time harder. Sakura bit back the urge to scream, because she knew the snake was having the same pain as she had in her heart and it felt far worst than what she was feeling now.  
  
'What now?' thought Sakura. What could she use to say to the snake that everything would be alright? An idea struck her. She stood up despite the throbbing of her left ankle. Concentrating and where her cards are, she found the exact one she needed. "HOPE CARD! Release and Dispel! HOPE!" Sakura shouted as a bright light infused her. "Hoeee!"  
  
*Where Harry Potter and gang are*  
  
"What's taking them so long?" asked Hermonie tapping her foot worriedly.  
  
"I don't know, but if we stay here, we're going to get detentions for weeks if we don't hide!" Ron stated a bit panicked as her looked over his shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean Ron?" asked Harry as he turned around to meet a tall woman with squared eye glasses and coffee colored hair tided in a tight bun behind her head. Behind her stood other teachers, eyes wide in fear and a tinge of worry, their wands out ready for an unexpected battle.  
  
"M-Mr. P-P-Potter, *amen* did you cause that tremendous amount of power?" Professor McGonagal asked.  
  
"N-No Professor. It wasn't me or us. I swear!"  
  
"And it defiantly wasn't me," stated Murtle pompously.  
  
"I'm all knowledge, but I don't know anything about releasing aura-" Hermonie immediately snapped her mouth shut. She had almost spilled out the truth.  
  
"And, definitely not powerful enough to face a Basklet-"  
  
"RON!" scolded Hermonie.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything!" stated Ron.  
  
"What are you two talking about!" glared Snape palely.  
  
"Umm, nothing Professor! Nothing out of the ordinary," covered Harry trying his best to hide his worry.  
  
"Hoeee!" a voice sounded through the argument. Without a warning, all the teachers went after the voice.  
  
*Cavern*  
  
"Kinomoto! What the h*ll happened!" shouted Syaoran to the glowing figure in front of him. The figure turned around, its eyes were no longer emerald but a bright gold. It gave a weak reassuring smile and turned its attention back to the snake. "Kinomoto! Are you crazy!? That snake bites and gives looks of death!" shouted Syaoran, though the lone figure continued its way towards the snake.  
  
*Teachers*  
  
"Do you feel that?" asked Snape to McGonagal.  
  
"Yes I felt it! It's more powerful than anything we've encountered before."  
  
"Even stronger than," Flickwick gulped before continuing, "he-who-must-not- be-named?"  
  
"Yes, much stronger."  
  
A bright blue glow appeared in front of them, causing them to stop in their tracks. A young boy appeared before them. He was wearing a dark blue headdress with a matching dark blue robe. He held a staff with the shape of a sun and moon.  
  
"Get out of our way, Hiiragazawa!" glared Snape, at this, Eriol grinned widely.  
  
"I see that you have all felt the power that has been issued my little Mistress/half daughter, am I correct? In that case, I shall warn you. Do not interfere with her magic. It is still yet to be controlled and you will pay dearly for that, and do not abuse her powers for your doings. If I find anyone doing anything wrong to my Mistress, I promise you that we won't have a pleasant meeting with me." stated Eriol with a tone of try-me- if-you-dare voice.  
  
'Who does he think he is?' wondered Snape as he began to reach into his mind. Eriol turned to Snape and grinned.  
  
"Sorry Snape if you want some information, you have to ask for my Mistress. I have no right to give you any." Eriol moved to the left. "You may continue your way, but as I had warned, do not interfere with what's going on."  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
I looked straight into the snake's eyes, never once did my eyes wince at its bright black beady eyes. I knew my goal and was determined to accomplish it.  
  
"Do not be afraid," I spoke before I knew my mouth was open, "I want to help," I was pretty sure that my mouth was closed. Standing two feet away from the snake, I could understand its fear of losing its mother again, fear of being alone, and fear of me. I could see it, could hear it, and could feel it.  
  
Wait, what's happening to me? How I can I look into the poor snake's eyes and not tremble at its sight? Why do I feel another presence inside me? What's going on? Somebody. Please tell me.  
  
"Float," I whispered softly as more questions filled my mind. I can hear myself talking but I can't feel my mouth moving or control what I'm saying. What's going on? Wait, whose arm is that? Hoee! That's my arm! But isn't my arm by my side? I can't even move my neck to see! Am I being controlled? By who? Oh my god! What am I going to do? Oh kami-san, what's wrong with me?  
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
'What the h*ll is that crazy women doing? H*ll, I can't even see! My eyes are closed!' I groped the area with my aura to see if it was okay to open my eyes. 'D*mn! The snake was facing right at me and Saku- Kinomoto's probably already dead-' My heart for some reason did a sudden skip. 'She can't be. No. NO. What's wrong with me? I don't like her! Do I? No.' I shook my head. 'I can't like her. She's too much of a goody-two-shoes and she stole the cards from our clan! She's a thief and ought to be brought to justice.'  
  
A flash of me giving my cards over the emerald eyed girl flashed into my mind, but shook it away as fast as it came. 'It was just a dream. Dreams are not real.' But as much as I said it to my brain, my heart told me something else. 'D*mn you Kinomoto! Whatever you're doing to my heart, stop it! And stop it now!'  
  
A sudden ball of energy formed in my hands and before I knew it, and before I could stop it, I hurled my anger, confusion, and depression at that one girl that caused it all. Sakura.  
  
*End of POVs*  
  
"It's okay," soothe Sakura as she nuzzled the snake's nose as it did its own little way of purring which was screeching out loud, but Sakura ignored that. She knew the snake was happy to find someone who understands it and Sakura was happy she could help release it from the depression. Too bad that she has no one to go to about her problems and fix it like she had with the snake. '*Sigh*, but at least I could help,' thought Sakura as she continued nuzzling. Suddenly, she felt a strong energy.  
  
She turned to the sudden energy release coming from behind her and her eyes widen at the magical ball that was heading towards her. Her arms quickly went in front of her trying to block the orb from hitting her. A sudden bright pink globe enclosed her making the energy orb to bounce off of her and to the confused snake.  
  
The snake fell, as blood spurted from the wound and onto Sakura's hands, and face. She turned to the source of the magic and her heart fell when she looked into those brown eyes; those same amber brown eyes that she used to love and use to find herself falling into. She felt all hope disappear as she falls to the cavern floor with no one down there to catch her. No one.  
  
LALALALALA! I kno dat most of y'all don't read author's notes until the bottom...or maybe its just me. O wellz...plz review and tell me u still want me to continue this storie, cuz u never kno when I might loose inspiration, and have none when I come to this sity...or tell me wat u like and don't like...too fast too slow...questions I might b able to answer...things u don't understand...anything...tell me that my storie sucks? (*whimpers*)  
  
All u havta do is REVIEW and all ur dreams will come true!! REVIEW 


	13. Talk

I'm not even gonna say anything! Okay fine, just a little...WAAAHHHHHH!!! Stupid me, stupid me!! Looking for silver lining....looking for silver lining.....I....um....updated! Yes I updated! That's a good thing....isn't it? Plz forgive me. This is knida a long chapter too! So.....that's kinda good! (Still feels guilty....)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't even have the heart to say I own this...even though I really really really really really want to buy it. (Then we could a beautiful pic of Sakura and Syaoran going out.....................KAWAII!! And Voldemort can just die!!)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Hogwarts Trouble  
  
QTKawaii25  
  
Chapter 13  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Dream* (remember? After the snake part? Poor poor poor snake...what happen to it anyways? (I know what happen to it...but I'll tell you this. I didn't say he died!!))  
  
'This dream again.' I look around and see snow everywhere. I lost my cards but, Wait! I see a faded shape of a cat with a lot-wait. That's a mane. So that's a Lion! That's a Lion in the middle of all this snow! Suddenly the ground broke into two, the snow turned into ice, and Sakura fell into the pitch darkness.  
  
*Infirmary*  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Can you hear me?" a faint voice that sounded so close but yet so far. "Sakura! Wake up!" 'Wake up? Aren't I already awoken?' "Sakura, please wake up! I'm hungry!" insisted the voice. Forcing myself to open my eyes, my whole body ache with pain as a small moan escaped my lips. Through the crack of my eyes, I saw a big yellow blob right in front of my face.  
  
*End of POV*  
  
"HOOEE!" a voice shattered air as the owner of the voice pushed away the yellow ghost that was staring at my face.  
  
"Geez, Sakura! When your magic reached to the next level, you could at least open your senses.  
  
"Gomen Kero-chan," Sakura apologized. "What time is it?" She gently rubbed her temples, trying to get the sleepiness out of her eyes.  
  
"It's like 11-ish in the morning."  
  
"HOEE! I have class!"  
  
"Not today. Today, everyone wants an explanation from you and, today's a Saturday. You slept for three days." 'Wait, what happened?' Trying to recall everything that had happened the time before, Sakura seek deep within her memory to find that one time just before she fell asleep. Color drained from her face as she remembered exactly what had happened that last time her eyes were open.  
  
Lifting her hands to her face, she half expected to see blood on her hands. But all she could see was her pale hands trembling with fear.  
  
"Hey, Sakura, are you alright?" asked Kero worriedly. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked back up to her furry little friend.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Anyways, what did you say about explanation?" she asked.  
  
"We want you to explain who you are and how you had gotten all that magic," said a serious low voice. Sakura looked up and saw a group of teachers, familiar and unfamiliar.  
  
"HOOEE!!" she yelled and pulled my covers higher to cover my thin patient's dress from the MALE visitors and female.  
  
"We are very sorry for your inconvenience, Ms. Kinomoto. We will give you 5 minuets to get ready, but after that, we wish to speak with you about the episode three nights ago," stated Dumbledore with a serious voice and icy blue eyes, which stared fiercely at Sakura's meadow green eyes, making her shiver. "We will see you then." Then Dumbledore and the others went out of the room.  
  
"5 minuets. 5 minuets. 5 minuets to do what?" Sakura asked, forgetting everything that had just happened.  
  
"4 minuets to get ready, Sakura. You better hurry up or else they might be coming in while you're dressing," stated Kero.  
  
"Kero-chan, are you mad at me?" asked Sakura who had felt the cold shoulder from her furry friend.  
  
"No," Kero immediately replied back.  
  
Sakura stared at Kero for a second, then asked, "You sure?" Suddenly a sound that Sakura has never heard in her life rang through the whole floor of the infirmary. "HOEE! Wha-Wha-What was that sound!?"  
  
"That, was my stomach. Those mean Hogwarts people didn't want me out of your dormitory and 'mess up the school.' They didn't even feed me either for three days and you were gone trying to protect the school while mostly everyone were believing you were working for that other dude Volde- something. And to top everything else, you ran in the middle of the night without me to help you. You had me worried sick kid," explained Kero the best he could without shedding a tear. "I feel so useless."  
  
"Oh, Kero, I'm so sorry. I thought you were too cute to wake up especially when you were mumbling in your sleep about chocolate pudding-" another growl from Kero's stomach was heard, "-I didn't want to bother you just so that you can hurt yourself by protecting me, like that incident with the Hope card. I thought I had lost you and I didn't want that to happen. Kero-" Sakura paused for a moment to check something. Then using her cards that felt very near, she created three packs of chocolate pudding, "-here are three packs of pudding for three days of making you so worried, and my apology for not waking you up to help me. I'm sorry."  
  
Without a warning, Kero dived into the new found food. "Arigato Sakura. You're so nice. Anyways, you kinda have like 2 minuets to get ready."  
  
She felt a feeling nostalgia. "Where are all my clothes then?"  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHO! Right here Sakura-chan!" exclaimed a very familiar voice. "If you wear this outfit that I made, I'll forgive you of making me miss out on your adventure." Sakura sweat dropped and gave in to Tomoyo's kind offer.  
  
*2 minuets later*  
  
"Ohiyo!" Sakura greeted everyone in the room while everyone just stared at the cheerful girl. Dumbledore stepped forward.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto, are you ready to tell us who you are?" he asked.  
  
"I don't get it. Haven't I told you that I'm Sakura Kinomoto from Tomenda, Japan?" Sakura asked, "Why does everyone ask me that while they already know the answer?"  
  
"Sorry if you misinterpret the question. Here's a more simplified manner of asking this question for a girl like you: What are you? How did it come to be that you have much more power than our knowledge? What really is the extent of your magic? Is there anyone else I-or we should know about?" Snape questioned snidely.  
  
"The truth?"  
  
"Why yes, of course! We didn't come here to hear lies now did we?" one of the teachers answered.  
  
"Hai. First, let me get Kero and Yue.  
  
O key of Clow,  
  
Power of magic,  
  
Power light,  
  
Release the wand,  
  
The forces ignite!  
  
Release!" (btw, I'm not changing the speech thingy cuz I like this speech better...(remember, I do NOT own CCS!! (so I can do whatever I want to them, *rubs hands*))) Sakura twirled her wand and slashed it to the side. "Yue! Cerberus! Come out!" A white light played with Sakura's pink wand as large white wings appeared and then a face with cat like eyes. Long white hair flowed carelessly on its back. Kero popped up from Sakura's right side, mouth full of pudding, and transformed into Cerberus. The teachers just watch, emotionless.  
  
"This is Sakura Kinomoto, Card Mistress of the Clow cards. She was once a Cardcaptor who just captured the Clow Cards with the help of-" Syaoran was suddenly stumbled, from the crowd, his way in front of Sakura in his infirmary gown. "-Syaoran Li! But because of the Final Judgment, Yue as the judge," Yue nodded his head a little, keeping his emotions (if he had any) to himself, "Sakura was appointed as Mistress of the Clow by Yue guardian of the moon! Her other guardian Cerberus, guardian of the Sun," Cerberus smiled, showing his large pointy teeth, "taught her how to use her untrained magic. And I, as Sakura's best friend-"  
  
"You may come out Ms. Daidouji. And thank you for the introduction though it was not necessary," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Sorry Sakura! I had to do this. It was a kawaii moment!" laughed Tomoyo.  
  
"Hoe."  
  
"I'm gonna kill you Daidouji! One of these days!" growled Syaoran.  
  
"But Li-san, I just had to add you in! Especially when Sakura and you go together like 'ka' and 'waii!'" Tomoyo's eyes went starry again. Sakura's eyes sadden a little with just the thought of Li. (AN: see! I wrote 'Li' in Sakura's little POV *hint hint wink wink nudge nudge* and I said Li before! So...um...on with the storie!!)  
  
Syaoran who was absent mindedly gazing into Sakura's emerald orbs noticed this and wondered why. 'It's probably nothing. Kinomoto was always a big baby,' thought Syaoran.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto, may I see a sample of your cards?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Gomen sensei-san. I kinda lost them."  
  
"How could you have lost your cards?" Yue asked who began to feel a bit panicked and anger (but of course, he left his voice without his emotions).  
  
"Well, when I was about to fall into the snake's jaw, something happened, but all I remembered at that time was a lot of pain. And then the cards were gone, but I can still feel them really close by. Can't you?" Sakura quickly explained, a little nervous with so many people starring at her.  
  
"No, I can't but we must find the cards immediately," Yue said.  
  
"Hey, Sakura, use the Dash Card and follow it to its card form. Maybe that would give us a lead to where one card at least lays," suggested Cerberus.  
  
"Yes, please do that. That way we may also get a better sense of how much power you have within you," agreed another teacher. Sakura nodded in agreement and closed her eyes to search for her cards. When she found it, she chanted, "Dash Card!  
  
Release and dispel!  
  
Dash Card!" A fox like animal appeared in front of the teachers, Cardcaptors, guardians, and Tomoyo. (AN: Tomoyo's in a group all by herself! That's sad. !_!) "Aww! Long time no see, right little Dash?" (AN: I LOV DASH!!*snuggle**suggle*) The little fox like animal jumped into Sakura's arms and began to lick her face in affection. "Hey! Stop that! *hee hee* It tickles!" Sakura started to giggle madly. The teachers were quite taken aback with the magic's gentleness to its master. "Sorry Dash, but can you return to where you came from that way I can find the others?" The little fox nodded and became a cream-ish white mist.  
  
"Get ready to run after Dash!" warned Cerberus. Everybody stood ready to run the marathon. The cream-ish white mist floated a while in mid-air then started to move. Everyone stood in silence, ready. Without another hesitation, the mist flew right into Sakura's body. Everyone who was ready to chase the mist absent mindedly jumped on Sakura who just gave a very weak, "Hoe."  
  
"Sorry Sakura. You know how fast Dash is," apologized Cerberus.  
  
"It's okay. Demo, can the rest of you get off of me?" Sakura asked. The rest of the group slowly lifted themselves up from Sakura's little figure and mumbled something about being too weak to even chant a lifting spell. Sakura lifted herself up and brushed the dust from her uniform. "Now, what?"  
  
"Just as I feared Sakura," a blue glow was cast from a figure coming down with his wand in hand. "Your magic has gone to the next level."  
  
"Reincarnation of Clow Reed," noted Yue, his catlike eyes sharper then ever.  
  
"Sakura, your cards are deep in your heart. They would only work if you summon them or your heart does. You may want to take this as a curse or a some sort of gift. Either way, it's your choice. You make it what you want it to be."  
  
"My choice?" Sakura asked looking at Eriol's serious azure blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, your choice."  
  
"Okay then, I want it to be a gift! I don't want it to be a curse."  
  
Eriol chuckled then said, "Well, it's not that easy. But I shall give you a warning. Be sure that your heart is true or the world as we know it will become unbalanced. And then...yeah, you get the idea."  
  
"But, that's not going to happen. Sakura has the kindest heart anyone has ever known! You know that and so does everyone else that has ever seen Sakura's kawaiiness!" insisted Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes, I know that but Sakura...will have some difficulties with controlling her...heart's desires."  
  
"Oh," everyone stated everyone excepting the teachers and Sakura.  
  
"What do you mean!? I can control my feelings!" stated Sakura angrily.  
  
"You wish Kinomoto," snorted Syaoran.  
  
"Can to!" Sakura insisted.  
  
"Can not,"  
  
Sakura's aura flared with anger and determination. Syaoran immediately notices this and backed away. Tomoyo quickly jumped into the conversation.  
  
"Yes she can. You don't know what you're talking about, Li!" Tomoyo gave her best, 'drop it Li,' look. Syaoran, who can real easily read minds, shrugs and walks away.  
  
"You may not leave yet, Mr. Li. We haven't quite comprehended who you really are or what this is all about!" stated a teacher.  
  
"Look lady, I already know who I am and I would really like to leave. There's a game called Quidditch that I really want to check out. I hear that their picking new members and I would like to be one of them,"  
  
"Quidditch tryouts are today?" Sakura asked. Her aura had just brightened. "I thought it was three days from now?"  
  
"It was three days ago but you were sleeping then," reminded Cerberus. Sakura's eyes brightened even more.  
  
"It's today then? Is it really today?"  
  
"Yes," smiled Eriol.  
  
"HANNYA!" Sakura jumped with glee.  
  
"Unfortunately, Ms. Kinomoto, you may not go unless this matter is all cleared,"  
  
"Please can I go!? I promised Harry that I would try-out. O-Ooo! How about you can watch me fly with the fly card? Its part of my magic and you can get your power, magic, or whatever your question was, answered!"  
  
"Yes, but you are not allowed to fly around with just anything! You have to try out with a broom," said Professor Profey.  
  
"Do you mean a broom as a," Sakura pretended to have a broom in her hand and swished it from side to side, "swish, swish, 'I need to sweep the floor' kind of broom? I have on in my closet! Can I go now?" Sakura pleaded.  
  
"No, you need a magical broom that can fly." Sakura's sprits lowered then heightened.  
  
"I'll use the Create card!" Sakura held her hands out and let the magical glow of the create card encircle her hands. "Release!" A golden broom appeared at Sakura's hand. "Is this it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"YAY! Can I go now?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No you may not go. We still haven't covered the questions we have in mind for you," snapped Snape.  
  
"And anyways, you don't have time. The tryouts, which is at the other side of this room, starts at around 1 minuet. You won't be able to make it," said another teacher.  
  
"Watch me," Sakura's mischievous smile said. Just then, Sakura disappeared without a trace. (AN: First time Sakura looks 'mischievous'!!)  
  
"She's gone!" exclaimed a teacher.  
  
"Of course she's gone! We have already seen that. We'll just have to disqualify her from the tryouts," stated Snape.  
  
"Oh, and also Mr. Li." said a teacher who had just noticed Syaoran's disappearance. The was a riot to whether Sakura and Syaoran should be able to tryout. Eriol, Cerberus, and Tomoyo, on one side and the teachers on the other. (Yue doesn't talk much) Dumbledore stepped into the picture.  
  
"We shall wait! We will watch the try-outs from afar and then we shall question her and Mr. Li. Please, be patient." Everyone of course could not argue with the headmaster of the school. "Let us go before the tryouts end. I would like to see the new teammates for the Griffindor house." Everyone followed their headmaster to the Quidditch fields.  
  
But in the dark corner, there was a short plump woman who had the face of a frog who smiled at her new information she had just received. "Oh, the Ministry would just love this," spoke the figure as she began to follow the group as well.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Luv me and Review...I will even try for updating within two weeks...if I finish my project in time..........but only if YOU review. YOU as in YOU. Duh! REVIEW!!!!!!! plz (that didn't make sense....) Anyways REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Quidditch

QTKawaii25- yea, kinda long update...

Drgndrmz- KINDA? It's been THREE MONTHS! THREE MONTHS times four = TWELVE WEEKS! TWELVE WEEKS times seven = EGHTY FOUR DAYS! Yea...that was KINDA late!!!!

QTKawaii25- well, u kno the deal! Exams in June...scared the poopoo outta me!...(my lowest grade was a 65 in Spanish ;;)...ALL of July I was at a boarding Summer School...we were not allowed to go on the internet...okay, I'm lying! We were allowed to go on the internet...for TEN minuets...E-MAIL ONLY!!!...also, my backlight broke so I had to stare intently to see my Hogwart's junk...took me a while to save everything to a disk to a working computer. Then in August, I went to Canada and came back with headaches and stomach aches—when I mean stomach aches, I mean diareah!! ACKKKK!!! I'm being mean!! Okay, I'm not here to complain, I'm here to say I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY!! Plz forgive me puppy face

Drgndrmz- no

QTKawaii25- oh, but I'm also fixing up My Gift! Remember dat storie? I'm at the climax...sort of....This is my one shot! (which is like...37 pages!) Once it's revised and junk, I'll post it! OHO! To make it better, I'll make a sneak preview at the end of this chappie? Good?

Drgndrmz- r u bribing me?

QTKawaii25- Shakes head back and forth yes

Drgndrmz-....we'll see...

Disclaimer: In my world, I own CCS, and about six billon dollars, and there would be peace in the world, and Al Gore would have ran for President, and it wouldn't be raining outside, and I wouldn't have this pimple on my nose, and I wouldn't have all of my reviwers pissed at me, and I wouldn't have homework over the weekend and, u get the point...

Enough blabbing! On with the storie!!

****

**Hogwarts Trouble**

**By QTKawaii25**

**Chapter 14- Quidditch**

**"Kinomoto, Sakura?"**

**Jumping from her seat excited, she gave a positive, "Hai!"**

**"Nice enthusiasm! Go show what you can do. Good luck." Sakura smiled more widely. Taking her new broom she walked out into the field. She could almost see the faded memory of the many students taking their time off to cheer for their own team. Not too far off, she could see Harry, Hermonie, Ron, and Tomoyo cheering their loudest to be close to being heard. Sakura gave another excited smile to her friends.**

**"GOOD LUCK!" Ron shouted. Sakura frowned slightly not hearing what Ron was saying. "GOOD LUCK!" he tried again. He was about to yell again when Hermonie whacked Ron on his head with her wand. Slowly and gracefully, she wrote in the sky, 'Good Luck, Sakura! From all of us!' Hermonie and the rest of the gang began clapping again. Sakura's frowned ceased and was replaced by a grateful look.**

**Sitting on the broom, she could feel the magic from the broom tingling with her magic. "GO!" She pushed off the ground with a kick and she felt the wind wrap around her gently.**

**"It's been a long time, ne?" she whispered to the wind. She was so rapt with her thoughts; she didn't even notice the small red ball fly right past her, going through the left goal post. Confused why everyone was cheering, she looked around where the captain pointed to her and motioned her to come. She gently floated to the ground to where the couch stood.**

**"Kinomoto, do you know how to play?" Not getting a quick answer, the couch continued, "What you have to do is keep the ball from getting through our goal post and get the ball through their goal post. Got it?" Sakura nodded. "Great! Now go out there and play your best!" With new understanding of the game, Sakura soared through the air, eyes locked on the little red ball. The whistle blew.**

**"Here comes the next one! Get ready, Sakura!" Sakura squatted down on her broom ready for the ball to come to her. With her broom, she swept the ball away with the bottom of the broom to her team mates. She watched her team pass the Quaffer back and forth and was about to score into Syaoran's goal post when he popped out of nowhere and hit the ball with all his might towards Sakura. Sakura easily blocked it and passed the ball to one of her fellow team mates. Syaoran did the same thing and this time, the ball went soaring into Sakura's goal post. She could see from afar Syaoran's smirk making Sakura's blood boil...just a little.**

**If this was how he was going to play, then so be it. Noticing the ball that was headed to her right goal, Sakura made a dash for it and aimed it straight into Syaoran's left goal. Syaoran cursed out loud. 'Oh, you're on!' Syaoran told Sakura mentally. Sakura smiled innocently and raised her eyebrows. The two went non-stop on trying to score a goal, but they both failed mercilessly. The Griffindor Qudditch team, noting that they were not needed, just sat there watching and waiting for one of their team to score.**

**Syaoran wasn't tired, although he was sweating like a pig under a fire, no more like he was the fire. He wanted so badly to fail that little girl across from him: to prove who's stronger in body and magic. Every time he hit the ball, he was able to sneak a second of freedom before concentrating where the ball was going to land. That brat on the other hand, he could sense, was having very little problem like him, but she doesn't notice that small second where she can take a small break. 'Stupid girl! She'll waste all her energy that way!' He didn't care...right? Of course he doesn't! The ball came to him again, he hit it once again towards her, not very bothering to hit into the goal post. The way she moved so gracefully, like a dance-er-rogue or something like that...ARG! If she's not important to him, why was he thinking or her so much?!**

**He hit the ball again. Forget her think about something else...the cloud? Sure, why not? Better than that gir-a certain person. Not thinking about her! Not thinking about her-or him!**

**Suddenly, Syaoran's aura felt a tingling purple aura just above him, causing him to lose his concentration for a second. Enough time for a red ball to fly straight into his goal post. Unfortunately for Syaoran, the strange aura was gone before his eyes to pick it up.**

**"YAY! I win!" Sakura leaped with glee. She lost her balance but that didn't worry her. Large pink feathered wings appeared on her bad to catch her just in time. Sakura took this opportunity to do a couple of flips in the air with her card for she hadn't used them for three years. (Her battle world in the sky was too small for her big wings, let alone flying)**

**Syaoran ignored her and flew down to the ground slowly and walked to the water area. When Sakura was done releasing out her energy, she met up with him at the water station. "Great job, Li-san!"**

**"Yeah," was all he said and walked away. Now Sakura felt a bolt of guilt. Maybe Syaoran really wanted to be in the Griffindor Quidditch team. 'I mean he has a lot more sweat than she does, which mean he was working harder than me to get into the team...' She was about to tell him he could have the place in the team when Harry, Hermonie, and Ron showed up.**

**Syaoran's POV**

**When Kinomoto came over to me, I didn't know what was wrong with me. My heart hammered my rib cage, wanting to get out and my face, got hot. I felt like I was going to melt just then. It was after all, a very hot day. Maybe I need some ice. But when she spoke, I felt my knees grow weak and unable to carry my weight. Not hearing the another word she said, I just barely made an answer that fits all. "Yeah." I knew I was going to collapse but I must not collapse in front of Kinomoto! Never!**

**I need to be strong! The Elders would never have approved of what I just did. Kinomoto, is just a small obstacle I have to get through to win. And I must always win.**

**Normal POV with Sakura**

**"Sakura! We've got the stone!" whispered Hermonie.**

**"Nani? What stone?"**

**"Remember when we went to the Slytherin's guard chamber thingy?" asked Ron.**

**"We went back to the Chamber to find the stone after you went to the hospital."**

**"We saw a glint and thought it was the snake."**

**"I let go of the chicken that I borrowed from Hagrid," Ron said, "I still have its scratches."**

**"We let the chicken squawk for awhile because a chicken's squawk is very perilous to a basklit's ear. When we thought it was safe enough to look-"**

**"Which took like couple of hours-" inserted Ron.**

**"We opened out eyes and-"**

**"Look, here's the stone of Slytherin!" finished Harry as he fished out a hand size clear rich green stone. Inside the stone had a small statue of a thin green snake. It's blood red eyes flashed a moment when Sakura came near, but no one noticed it.**

**"Matte! You're talking too fast. What happened to the snake? Didn't you see a," Sakura gulped a little, "her dead?"**

**"A dead snake? Where?" a plump woman with wide eyes and long mouth asked. She held a piece of paper and a writing feather. Harry quickly hid the stone. "What is that you're hiding, boy?"**

**"Nothing!" Harry said much too quickly.**

**"Don't lie to me!" said the woman, "Give me that to me! Or you'll receive a detention!"**

**"Excuse me, um, whoever you are, I don't think you are allowed to give detentions because you are not our teacher and on top of all that, we haven't been doing anything wrong besides stand here talking how disgusting snakes are when its hungry. So there really isn't anything we did that was against the rules," stated Hermonie calmly, trying her best to sound convincing.**

**"Yeah!" agreed Ron.**

**"Are you implying that I'm blind? Because that is a regulation against the rules. Lack of respect for your teachers," the teacher shot back.**

**"Excuse me for going off the subject bu-"**

**"You are not excused!" stated the woman pompously. "Now, boy, show me that thing behind your back!"**

**"There's nothing behind my back," tried Harry.**

**"If you insist on that then, show me your hands."**

**"You can't do that!" Hermonie butted in, hoping they won't get into much trouble.**

**"Oh yes I can, after all, they are just your hands." The woman smiled victorious, "and it will be my eyes to see if there is nothing in your hands."**

**Sakura gave it a try, "Miss-"**

**"And you," she pointed the long feather at Sakura, "how were you able to fly like that without a broom? What are they teaching in this school?" Sakura then noticed a mistake, so did Hermonie.**

**"I'm not telling. It's called a secret that I may only share amongst my fellow peers. Gomen." Sakura scrunched up her nose and made her best snotty expression (lol dat's funny!). The lady looked outraged.**

**"I will report you and see if you don't get a detention for this!" Her face changed red with anger. Ron looked worried and began nudging Sakura hissing under his breath, 'what are you doing?' Sakura just smiled and said in the same hissing voice, 'trust me.'**

**"You can not do anything to stop us, because you're not a teacher, admit it!" Hermonie stated back.**

**"Give me your names," said the red faced woman as she wiped up a feather for writing and a piece of parchment.**

**"See, what you did!?" whispered Ron worriedly, to the woman, he said in a very apologetic way, "Sorry professor, they're not feeling too well," Ron chuckled nervously.**

**"Your names!?"**

**"What's YOUR name?" Hermonie persisted. While the woman's attention was full, Harry quickly shoved the stone into his pocket, confused at the girls' behavior.**

**"Yes, what is your name?" Sakura stepped forward, with anger in her eyes. The woman lifted her wand and pointed straight at Sakura's chest. Sakura froze immediately, but her eyes still contained anger. The woman's red long mouth curled up at the edges.**

**This time, in a softer tone, "What is your name?" Sakura felt her veins fill with anger, and magic flowed fast. She had just accidentally took small but outrageous memory of the woman's life, but had to clench her fists tight from touching into her magic. Just when she lost control; just when the anger reached her magic......**

**A flash was flared and a wand fell to the ground. Sakura turned to see Harry with his wand out, while the frog faced woman looked red with anger. "Arigato, Harry-kun." The woman picked up her wand and walked towards Harry.**

**Her face towered over Harry's and this time with an angry voice, "AND WHAT MIGHT YOUR NAME BE, EH?"**

**Harry didn't look frightened and simply replied, "Harry Potter." The women calmed down after getting an answer and her lips curled again and this time, mischief glowed in her eyes.**

**"I'll be sure of Dumbledore expelling you and your friends, Potter," Ron looked panicked trying to make excuses for his friends' behavior.**

**"No, Professor, they're just a little out of it. After all, it's been a hot day! Feel that sun!"**

**"Ron, relax, she can't expel us, she's not a teacher," Hermonie explained.**

**"Feel free to excuse yourself all you want, but you," she pointed at Sakura, "you," she pointed at Hermonie, "you," she pointed at Ron, "and most definitely you," she pointed at Harry, "are going to be expelled from all wizardry schools." She dropped her hand and raised her head high, "I will see to it." When she turned around, her eyes gazed up high to meet soft twinkling blue eyes. "Headmaster," she said emotionlessly.**

**"Umbridge, how are you fairing this fine afternoon?" Dumbledore asked. An evil glint appeared in the corner of her small eyes.**

**"Quite poor, Headmaster, I'm afraid. I see your students lack respect for their elders," she motioned to Harry, Sakura, Ron, and Hermonie, "You must punish them for what they have done. Expelling always comes to mind."**

**"Oh?" Dumbledore stroke his beard amused, "and what, may I ask, is the problem? What have they done to earn such rash punishment?"**

**Umbridge pointed a finger at Harry, "For one, he had attacked me," Umbridge's finger swung towards where Sakura and Hermonie, "they have mouths spitting at dear old me," Umbridge's finger then pointed to Ron, who looked aghast, "and third, he bribed me with lies." Ron's ears turned red with anger and embarrassment.**

**Some of the teachers began shaming at the four students for their rude behavior while others waited for the headmaster's reply. Dumbledore merely turned to the angry group of students and asked, "Is this true?"**

**Before anyone of them could answer him, Umbridge quickly interrupted, "-don't listen to them! They'll only tell fibs. They are after all ten years."**

**"Fifteen," Harry interrupted.**

**"The audacity of them. You should have expelled them years ago," the plump woman huffed.**

**"Headmaster Dumbledore-san, we didn't do anything bad. And Harry-kun only attacked her because she attacked me. An-and when we asked her name, she didn't answer," said Sakura.**

**"She's right, Professor. She also threaten us to get detentions if we did do what she tell us," Hermonie added.**

**Harry pulled out his hands and showed them to Umbridge, "See, I told you I had nothing in my hands."**

**Umbridge looked angrily at Harry and the gang, and turned towards Dumbledore. "Do you really defy my word against theirs? Remember, Albus, I'm in a very close relationship with the Head. Watch your step," she tried fiercely to hide her glare.**

**"Oh, I see," Dumbledore stoked his long snowy beard and looked at Umbridge, his eyes still twinkling. "Is that a threat?" he asked, "By the way things look, Umbridge, it looks like I'm going to have to trust my students on this one."**

**She huffed and walked away furiously scribbling in her notebook. A shadow passed over her paper. She thought nothing of it. It must be those stupid Quidditch players. The shadow grew bigger swallowing all the students and faculty. The shadow then shrank and gave shape to a large white sheet. Everyone, including Dumbledore backed away, in surprise. Some students still practicing Quidditch, quickly stopped in the middle of the game and flew overhead to see what was going on.**

**"Get out of the way!" the sheet called out. Everyone moved back a little, in fear of the white talking sheet, but it was curiosity that glued them to the playing field. In the center, there was a hole where someone can see black hair poking out. "Get out of the way! The plane! Pieces of the plane are going to fall!" The lump under the sheet roamed around aimlessly trying to find the edge of the sheet.**

**Sakura, knowing what exactly what a plane was and looked up. Sure enough, there were bits and pieces of flaming metal flying straight down to were everyone was standing, staring in fear and awe at the moving figure.**

**Without hesitation, Sakura yelled with all her strength, "SHEILD!" hoping it was going to make it on time. A few other teachers and students knew what an 'plane' was and looked up. Those who knew the spell cast it, those who didn't, was left standing there thinking of a spell that might work, or just panicking.**

**Sakura's eyes turned golden yellow again while her magic surged through her veins. A thick pink covered the whole school, while other teachers used their shield to cover as much students as possible. Because of the amount of power she was using, she began to float, drawing unwanted attention.**

**When the danger has passed, the figure had finally reached the end of the sheet and gaped at the person floating couple inches off the ground. "SAKURA!" she said surprised. Sakura's eyes looked down and widen in nostalgia. She was about to speak of the person's name when all went black.**

**When Sakura uncovered her jade eyes, blurry images of people moving around came to her. When her vision cleared, tall people began surrounding the mysterious girl, murmuring words, thinking she couldn't hear. Then a woman in a white gown walked over, her fear hiding behind the forced worry. Sakura felt like crying. Before the fearing nurse would touch her, she disappeared: away from Hogwarts, away from the fearful people, and mostly, away from Li. She didn't want to be in a place where she was feared like a savage animal or pointed at like she was an animal in a locked cage, hearing whispering comments. The light blue sheets that once held Sakura's warmth fell to the floor.**

**"It's time. Hogwart's barrier is weak enough for even the smallest raid." Blood red eyes gleamed.**

Author's Note- ACK! This is a really suky chappie! So if it wasn't clear, here's what happened

-Sakura's in the Quidditch team! YAY!!

-Syaoran sees something in the sky

-Umbridge is pissed at a certain four

-Syaoran's mind is always wondering off to a certain girl hint hint nudge nudge wink wink

-A person fell from the sky...wonder who it is?

-the barrier is very weak

-Sakura's powers are revealed

-Sakura wakes up in a hospital and disappears leaving Hogwarts without her cheerful aura

-Someone or something's gunna raid Hogwarts Uh-oh

Phew! That's the little summary...okay! Now for the preview of My Gift

****

**"Hello? Mr. Ghost-that's-haunting-my-bedroom? You can come out now," I said. Getting a little impatient, I said, "If ya wanna know why I'm the only one who can see you, touch you, and hear you, you better come out now, or forever hold your peace, meaning staying here your rest of your life watching people go by without even looking at you. So come out now!"**

**"So, are the only people that can see me," I heard behind me, "are short-tempered women who have odd taste in clothing?" he asked me. I glowed red with anger and embarrassment.**

**"Here I am trying to help you get to hll and you're make fun of your own sex. There are men who also talk to ghosts (I think)." I shot back lamely. (I've done better before)**

**"Is it me or is it that women these days are also breast-less." I was about to smack him and smack him hard when I noticed he was wearing no shirt. Also, to make things worse, he had nice six packs. Ghostly six packs. This was not fair! I couldn't hit a nice looking guy, but, then again, there's a first time for everything. WAM! That felt much better.**

**"I suggest you shut-up, thank you," I am always a polite person. Very kind and generous too. I never result to violence, unless necessary.**

**"You pack a very hard punch! Do you always greet people like this?"**

**"No, but I can tell you, your not the first. Now, on to business!" I motioned him to the kitchen. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I'm called a mental person when people look at me when I talk to ghost because they can not see the ghosts as I can. But to all my other ghost talking friends, I'm called a Mediator. For ghosts, they call me Master as you should as well," I know that was a complete lie, but I really wanted him to call me master. "Anyway, I help ghosts get to the other side of life. Heaven, hll whatever you want to call it-"**

**"Wait, there are other ghosts?" WHY? I keep asking myself, WHY do they always think that the world revolves around only them?**

**"Yes, as a matter of fact, I've face at least say, 50, including my mother. So, you can feel special if you want to and all, but there's no point! So, to fix your problem......What's keeping you here on earth?"**

**"God knows." He replied.**

**"Okay...so, how did you die?"**

**"Don't remember."**

**"What do you mean you don't remember?!"**

**"It was centuries ago!"**

**"Geez! Here's an easier question, what DO you remember?"**

**"I was the prince of the Li dynasty? Does that help?"**

**"Not really your highness," I rolled my eyes. This was going to be one hard job. "Do you remember your name?" I tried.**

**"I'm not that stupid!"**

**"Could have fooled me." I muttered under my breath.**

**"It's Prince Xiao-Lang of the Li dynasty."**

**"Long name for a guy with such a small brain. I'm impressed that you remembered it."**

**"Thank you."**

**"Is that all you could remember?" I watched the Li dude's eyes fade out for a moment.**

**"I remember Ying Hua."**

**"Ying Hua? Who's she?"**

**"She-I loved her. She had the most beautiful shade of green eyes and when she smiles, it was like the whole world turned up side down."**

**"And? What happened?"**

**"I don't remember."**

**"Thank you god for giving me an easy case," I stood up. Touya was not going to be here with my stuff until tomorrow, so that would mean I would have to go to the library to find his problem. "Well, I'm off."**

**"Where?"**

**"The public library. Do you remember where that is?"**

YEP! That's My Gift for ya! This scene happens on the second page so hold ur horses! It's coming once I finish writing it and do its finishing touches!

Also, I'm working on a story called To Know Your Name. It's about Sakura being a princess and Syaoran being an ex-prince, and the queen is mean and evil to Sakura, and so Syaoran runs away cuz she's gunna kill Fujitaka and blame it on Syaoran, and Sakura runs away too because of all the beatings and goes to this work place that Syaoran said he's going to, but because Sakura has the only pair of green eyes, she has to go there blind folded, and because this job is a way to lose ur past, the employers gives new names to the workers, so Sakura is lost, and unable to find Syaoran, she gives up and forgets her past and willing to start a new life, but she can't hide from the past forever, it'll just come back in a new name. Overall, it's a mix of The Seer and the Sword by Victoria Hanley, Cinderella, and the movie Spirited Away. It's hopefully going to stay PG and its gunna be Romance and Fantasy? Maybe about the fantasy part.

Phew, one would think after going to boarding school for 5 weeks, I'd learn how to fix run-ons. But I'm just toooooo lazy to fix

So Please, find it in ur heart to review,,,plz? THANKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Conflicts

**AN: HUH!? I just realized FF won't let me do those cute sign thingy! u suck FF--NO! I didn't mean that! Just forget it! i luv u FF! oxoxo**

**Hiya! I'm back again with chappi 15!!! YAY! This chappi is much longer and I just wrote! You knoe, I usually write a billion chappies before posting the next one...but I guess I've been taking a LONG break so like this is me writing after like three mouths! So like the sentences are differently formed—I didn't go to summer school for nada—and you'll see that, especially in the end.**

**NEWS: Oh, its not going to be funny anymore...its going to get SERIOUS! It'll depress people I kno...its depressing me...just warning you ahead of time. Also, I'm changing a couple thing cuz it's really obvious that the two couples I'm changing is for the best especially for me cuz I really agree with this new one. Also in the book it's kinda OBVIOUS who's pairing up with who. So I'm sticking with the book except for the Tomoyo and Eriol cuz they're just too cute to break apart!! yea, I bet your all confused!**

**Also, I'm really sorry for that confusing chappi. I was trying to update fast and didn't really have time correct! I'm really sorry!! Here's a better less confusing chappi I promise!!**

**Disclaimer- Yea, I SO own ccs and hp and I'm rich as hll! NOT! I actually have no money at all and I owe people a whole lot of money! DON'T SUE! I'll-I'll-I'll-WHAAA!! Leave me alone!! hic Don't own 'em!! hic**

**Here hic we go!! hichic (stupid hic hiccups! hic)**

****

****

****

****

**Hogwarts Trouble**

**QTKawaii25**

**Chapter 15- Conflicts**

Elsewhere, Harry sits alone in front of the fire in the Griffindor common room. "Sirus." '_I know what I saw in my dream was true. Sirus is in trouble, I think. I wish I knew a way to contact him.'_ Harry closed his eyes and prayed silently for Sirus's welfare.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Harry looked up to see little Ginny looking down at him from where he sat (one of the abnormal comfy couch). Her twinkling blue eyes showed nervousness, for him he assumed. For 'oh look at that mental Harry Potter!...He's just a baby, looking for attention!..._Sirus_ he says, HA! And he says he-who-must-not-be-named killed Cedric!...mental I tell you!' He clutched his black robes, his peachy hands turning slightly white.

He forced a smile, trying his best to hide his anger. She didn't deserve being bashed upon because of those stupid rumors. She was always by his side. "Yeah, Ginny, don't worry. I'm fine."

"But-"

"I was just thinking, about people," 'You don't have to accept, living with the Dursely's and all, but after all this is over, want to come over my place; I am your godfather-but you don't have to come...' He saw his glasses fog a little. Quickly, he took it off and began wiping it, making sure to 'accidentally' wipe his eyes clear of that salty moisture. He didn't want Ginny to be worried about him. It was his bloody problem anyways.

Ginny had seen that bit of tear that came out of her hero's green eyes, which caused her heart to chip a little. It has to be because Sakura disappeared, it just has to be. But...maybe there's a little hope for her to become someone important in Harry's life, even if it's a sideline supporter. Oh just _anything_ would do! Her ears glowed red at the thought of the upcoming holiday her brothers had planned. Of course it was legal and was approved by the headmaster; all she had to do was to ask Harry before he asks Sakura. "Um, Harry..."

Harry looked unfocusedly at the fire. Ginny's courage strength fell, and fled silently to her bed. Before she fell asleep, she sighed, "Can you come to the dance with me?"

* * *

"May lip?" 

"Mei-lin! If I can pronounce your name, Roon, you can say mine!" said an agitated young woman with eve's night hair, and flashing rose eyes.

"As you can see, you can't even pronounce my name, My-loo," Ron tried again.

Meilin rolled her eyes. "Just call me Li then?" she offered.

Ron gave a broad smiled, "Li! I can pronounce that!" He looked happy with is results. "And you can call me Weasley."

"Woozy?"

"Ron."

"Rack." Ron sighed and was about to re-pronounce his name when Meilin interrupted. "Where's Sakura-chan anyways? I didn't get to see her since the time she saved us all from my crashing helicopter. Really I'm sorry about that-" Ron's eyebrows frowned deeply. "You know Sakura, girl with a lot of magic, brown hair, green eyes, has my cousin as a girlfriend? Ring a bell?" Ron shook his head.

"No! I don't mean Sakura-I know her, and she's missing- but that's not what I'm confused about--"

"NANI!? What happened to Sakura? Where's my idiotic cousin!?" Meilin uncovered herself from the blankets, and ran to the exit. She was greeted with a bunch of wands pointed straight at ebery body part she owned. Meiling kicked away each wand away skillfully. "Li Xiao Lang! Get your butt over here or I'm telling Auntie!" Li immediately appeared. His expression held agitation.

"What do you want?"

"Don't be so stupid, Xiao Lang! Where's Sakura? What happened here? Why are there so many sticks around here? Why did I fall from the sky? Where am I?"

"Geez, didn't Weekly-"

"WEASLEY!" a voice shouted from inside.

"Whatever, tell you everything?" Li asked.

"Like I believe that I'm dreaming and all of this did not happen. Please!" whined Meilin. "Where's Sakura? Haven't seen her all day."

"She ran off."

Meilin raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms. When she was greeted only by silence, she asked, "Where?"

"I don't know! And I don't care!"

"You too had a fight didn't you? It's the first fight I've ever seen you two with. I bet Tomoyo's ready to film the gushy part where your two get together," smiled Meilin, but was reverted at the tone of his voice and the words that came out of his mouth.

"Why in hll's name do you think I would fall in love with the girl who had stolen the Clow Cards away from me? I don't get it! I can't wait until I leave this place and become the Li clan leader. That way I can get away from her!"

"Are you feeling alright, Syaoran? What happened?"

"I think she put a spell on you too!"

"You're descendents of Clow Reed, not some bunch of witches, so is Sakura. I highly doubt that you two can say 'disappear' and something disappears," stated Meilin factually. Behind, Ron visibly sighed, in relief that his job to Hogwarts was done, but no one saw.

"Matte, do you mean that, you, of all people, allow this other girl, who I despise, to at least be three feet radius of me?" Dreaded memories of him being cling protectively around the waste by a certain little girl flooded his mind.

"Syaoran, that was years ago. Don't you remember? I don't even care who you date anymore. Except for anyone that isn't Sakura. And duh! I've seen you kiss more than once. You might have also gone to you-know-where without telling us, but like we would want to get on your case." Syaoran's face flushed at this, but kept his emotion tightly in check.

Meilin noticed this, and thought of something. "You know, Sakura told me something about you, but I haven't tried to try it out." She lifted a finger and reached over to his head. Syaoran immediately backed off.

"What are you doing?"

'Testing an idea that Sakura-chan had. So hold still!" Syaoran shoved Meilin's hand away.

"You're all crazy!" He yelled, and stormed off angrily.

"Syaoran, matte!" A hand grabbed hers, stopping her from following his confused cousin and clear up some things. Meiling was about to kick the person when her eyes leveled with soft purple ones.

"Tomoyo? You're here too?"

Tomoyo's head nodded gently and took out a tape recorder from her bag. "There's something you need to know about what's going on with Sakura and Syaoran."

* * *

Syaoran's POV 

Damn! Why does everyone think I was going out with that hag!? What's so special about her anyways, besides being a thief and a dirty witch? Well, I'm not falling for her stupid spells. Even if I have to be the only sane person around here.

I hit the wall, feeling the satisfying dent. But once I removed my hand, the dent disappeared and turned back into what it was before: a flat, stone, wall. This I was not satisfied. I continued to hit the same spot over and over again, every time, the dent appears for a few seconds, and then it reformed to its original state. Droplets of sweat fell from my face which irritable fell into my eyes. But I just gotta keep hitting that wall. Something bugged me about it...

End of Syaoran's POV

"Ohoho! Little wolf is angry, needs to blow off some steam I see. Would you like a nice pink water balloon?" Peeves, who was watching nearby, took out a large pink water balloon and aimed it at Syaoran's angered face. Before ever being able to stop it, the water balloon hit Syaoran in the face. Water streamed down his face while a laughing ghost faded away. The remains of the pink balloon hung from his chestnut bangs. He growled in anger.

"You haven't seen anything yet," using a bit of magic, he forced it all onto that one wall. The wall resisted a little then bent deep into a huge crack. He walked away satisfied with the debris that hung in the air and the remains of the pink balloon that lay on the floor, gathering the dust from the once standing wall. Little does he know, the wall slowly repaired itself.

* * *

Tomoyo's dormitory ( - teachers has to sleep somewhere) 

"Ooo! Li Xiao Lang, start praying to poor kami-san!" Meiling cried out in rage, getting off of her seat.

"No, Meilin, you know it's not his fault that he lost his memory. There's this one part that I have not video tape and it's really important. Please sit down." Meilin grudgingly sat down and Tomoyo took the tape out of the VCR that Eriol had given her after her first VCR did not work, because of magical reasons that Tomoyo did not comprehend.

"Okay, Snape, the potions teacher gave Sakura a real hard time, so she couldn't take it. She disappeared away from the campus, which took a lot of magic to do because this is a well guarded school where not many wizards are able to travel between these two areas un-invited.

Well, actually, it was made so that unwanted guests could not enter. Well, Sakura and Li, left the area, took a lot of power, which Li notices, and Sakura doesn't. So when coming back, Li made a hole big enough so that Sakura may get through without a problem, using all of his power, well most of it. And because of the amount of magic he used, he lost his memory. That's Dumbledore's theory. So don't blame Li on this, it's not really his fault."

"Then why you keep calling Syaoran: 'Li?'"

"Well, I had some difficulties to-in considering him as a friend. But as you know, everything's going to turn back to normal, and what a golden chance for me indeed," Tomoyo said, while her violet eyes glimmer of mischief, tapping her camera lightly.

"Ah, Tomoyo-chan, after five years, you still haven't changed have you?" Tomoyo simply hummed lightly. "Hmm," was Meilin's simple reply. 'Syaoran, what am I going to do with you?'

* * *

Eriol's dormitory 

"Come in," a boy sitting in his big red arm chair stated calmly. The fire in front of him gave off a shadow of a round shaped person. "Yes Umbridge, you wished to fire me?" Eriol sat there with his eyes closed and hands together as if this was no surprise. Before the pompous woman could speak, Eriol go up from his chair and looked directly at her surprised eyes. "Take the job. It's fine by me. But," the boy's eyes flash dangerously, "you'll be surprised at what I know, and what you'll soon find out." He walked out from his reading area to his bedroom.

"Are you threatening m-" suddenly, a black kitten with large pointed ears and pale white wings came out from the red chair and looked at the woman's parchment and quill.

"Expect the unexpected." It said as it flew out of view.

"Well then, Hiiragizawa, you are underestimating my power in the ministry," she said to herself as she pranced out the door looking at her lists of new rules she had started writing for her new class.

Eriol sat on his bed holding a big red book. "I'm estimating your power in the ministry just fine. But the question is; are you underestimating mine."

* * *

Days passed without the presence of Sakura. Many professors were relieved and classes continued on regularly. Harry and his friends morn the absence of their friend, and the list of disliked teachers grew. Malfoy felt some emptiness inside of him, but bound this feeling with his anger towards weaker students. Kero at first wanted to burn every teacher that came to harm his mistress throught their words and throw their 'bloody heads up a tree', but under Eriol's watchful eye, he decided against it. Then, Kero suggested the idea to look for her. Yue override it. He said that Sakura will come back when things came to order. (Btw-even though the manga says that Yue is an it, but in my opinon, it's a guy so form now on, Kero and Yue are guys! (it just annoys me that I havta write 'it' every time! And what if I havta write, it said that it....')--) 

"She is unlikely to give up and run away from this sort of problems."

"How do you know?!" Kero cried out in anger, "it seems to me that you could care less about what might happen to her!"

Yue just looked at Kero un-emotionally. "I care-"

"-then look for her! We're better off protecting her, knowing where she is than in the dark!"

"I care. She will find her way back on her own."

"-but-"

"You can not congratulate a puppy for climbing up the stairs if it is carried." Yue transformed back into Yukito, without another word.

"Pff! I would like to see you congratulate a puppy!" Kero flew up to Sakura's dormitory and hugged the pillow tightly, breathing in her scent; never wanting to be taken away from her aura that still clings to where she used to be.

Syaoran on the other hand, used his powers to control everything he saw. Teachers feared him, most students cower before him, and he didn't have a slight sorrow for anything. After Sakura left, he felt like a star being kept in a jar. But now, he embraced his freedom. The only part he could not control were his dreams that happen occasionally. Now that Sakura had left, the dreams have become less vivid, more blurry, happening less and less, and more forgetful than the next.

Dumbledore sense something big coming and wondered if Voldemort had successfully gain the army he needed. He did sense the absence of a certain pink aura, but did nothing of it. Something big is going to take place here at Hogwarts that was all his concern. Some of the teachers he knew, sense this same event, and with the weak barrier, fate wasn't on their side.

* * *

"What?!" a voice cried out. 

"Yes, you heard correct. Professor Hiiragizawa has been fired, and a person from the Ministry is teaching us."

"Wait, what did he do to get fired?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. It's strange though. He just started too," inquired Hermonie.

On the other hand, Ron looked astonished. "What do you mean to don't know?! Everyone knows what happened to Professor Hiiragizawa!"

"Oh really? Enlighten us," her brow lines rose to the top of her head.

"Well, first it started with one cold chilly night, when Sakura appeared and asked for help from the Headmaster. He said no so then Sakura went to ask Hiiragizawa for help. He said yes and both of them disappeared to plan in secret for Hogwart's destruction!" he said trying to remember a fairy tail that his mother used to read to him when he was three.

"Oh shut-up!"

"It's true!"

"Ron, do you really believe that Sakura's really trying to kill us all?" Harry asked logically. Ron mentally sighed relieved that they didn't recognize the fairy tail.

"No, that's not what I said. I said that she's trying to destroy the school, not kill us all!"

"Really Ron. Think for once!" Hazel eyes gleamed in surprise. "Hey, why don't we just ask Professor Hiiragizawa in the first place! It would save up more time and rescue us from another one of those stupid rumors."

"What? You don't believe me? Guys? Guys! Matte!" Ron was about to chase his friends down when he realized what he had just said. "Matte!?" he said with disgust and confusion, drawing his head back, "That's not in this language...Bloodly hll, HARRY! HERMONIE! I-I-"

Hermonie turned around, angry at her ignorant friend, "You spoke Japanese! Oh horror! Now hll's frozen over because of you!"

"I'm just surprised that I'm bilingual! Oi, Harry! Would you have suspected me to be bilingual in my latter years?" Harry sighed, not really wanting to get in the middle of his friends' frequent bickering.

"No, Ron. It's a big surprise. I really wonder where you got it from."

"I wonder too. Any ideas, Harry?" Ron ran over to Harry's side, genuinely wondering where he had been able to fish out a foreign vocabulary word.

"Ron," Hermonie looked at him as if he was a ghost. "Are you seriously being serious? Oh, my, god. RON! Have you completely lost your marbles? Who else in the world that you know speaks Japanese?!" She let out a frustrated grunt. "Don't answer that. I'm a little scared on what you might say. Let's just go." She began walking ahead, expectantly waiting for Harry. When she didn't hear any other footsteps beside her own, she stopped and turned. "C'mon Harry! What are you waiting for?"

Harry looked up suddenly as if beckoned by in invisible leash. He looked at Ron for a second and ran to Hermonie's side. Under his breath he snapped, "I wish you two would stop bickering, and if that can't be helped, leave me out of it. I fell like a dog and have to choose between you two. We have enough to worry about!"

Hermonie rolled her eyes as if she didn't hear and called out to Ron to hurry up. Ron grudgingly followed. 'I bet you don't even know where the Professor lives,' Ron muttered, making sure that Hermonie heard. Hermonie heard this and was about to snap at him when she received a glare from Harry.

'Don't you dare,' he mouthed his head faced down as if praying. Hermonie gave a small grunt. She didn't say anything because of the fear of something she might regret in the running. Then something came into her mind like a piece of a puzzle to a huge picture. "Do you think that's what the meant about making peace with each other? Did the hat really foresee this? Us breaking apart and all?"

"What are you _talking _about, Hermonie!? We're not breaking apart and we already had this conversation! The stupid hat has touched its cokoo button! He doesn't know a thing about what's going on with our lives!"

"RON! I'm sick of it! Would you please 'shut up!?' Hermonie might be on to something! She always has and guess what? Because of that, she's saved our arse more than once! So would you stop bashing her! She's not a bloody punching bag!" Harry shouted. There was silence. The din of students enjoying their dinner could be heard loudly behind them. No one moved. Until finally, Harry turned towards the path to the dinning area and said, "C'mon guys, let's just get some food." He started walking when he turned to find no one following him. "WELL?" He felt angry for some reason his scar began vibrating inside his head.

Hermonie ran up to catch up to him. When she reached Harry's side, she whispered a, "Ron," implying him to follow. What she got was something she didn't expect.

"You know what Hermonie? Don't you 'Ron come on! Let's go follow Harry!' It was always 'Great job Harry, we knew you could do it! Harry, you're my hero! You're so bloody awesome! I never expected this from a boy this young!' Just because he battled You-Know-Who when he's just a baby doesn't mean you follow him around like a bloody groupie! You know what? Forget it! Why don't you just go marry him for all I care! I hope you have your bloody children who can fight against any Dark Lords!" And without listening to anything else, he ran past them and ran to the dinning room, his face red with anger.

"DETENTION!" A voice croaked.

Hermonie and Harry turned to be overwhelmed with a strong perfume. It can't get any worse than this..."I will see you two and that red-head in my room right after dinner for disturbing the halls!" A smile spread across her layered face overdone with pink powder. "I've been meaning to see that your actions have been well punished. And as a teacher of this school, I have the rights to give out punishments."

"Oh yeah? And which class do you teach?"

She smiled as if waiting for that exact question.

* * *

She has no where to go but she continued moving. She felt angry, depressed, and felt a strong need to cry. 'But that's never gotten me anywhere, did it?' she sniffed, being cold and all not because she was trying to stop her crying. 

"Weak, pathetic-" she shook her head furiously as if she shook hard enough, those words would fall out of her head. It didn't work. His angry face-full of hate of her. She hasn't eaten since the day she left and for first time, she felt the hunger, eating up her invisible fat.

Thunder rolled above her and the tears began to fall, pounding softly at the floor. Unfortunately, she couldn't get wet. Couldn't feel herself to get cleansed under the angry sky. She always had that shelter around her. For some reason, she couldn't really control her magic. For her hunger, food magically appeared in her stomach, for the rain, The Bubble card took effect, and the list goes on.

You may think this is a great thing. Never feel pain, hunger, or anything that would hurt...physically. Inside, it still hurts and sometimes it needs something physical to make it better, maybe it would be the rain, to be drenched cold, just to feel the pull of strong gravity. Like someone pulling her, to feel belonged. Maybe that's what she's been wanting all along. To be wanted, to belong...somewhere...

The bush rustled gently by the invisible wind as blood red eyes gleamed from behind. Even though she sensed it-evil- she'll let it come. After all, that shield is always there, unnecessarily protecting her from nonexistent harm.

**K****ay, what I was trying to get at with the Ron being a bstard and all was that he's got something and no its not the prefects thing cuz I'm not going to put that in. There's too many conflicts going on. You know what I mean**

**1) Syaoran lost his memory and is a total jerk at Sakura**

**2) Hogwart's magic barrier stuff is growing weaker**

**3) Voldemort is out there and going around gathering his army**

**4) Sakura's gone—who knows where 'cept me**

**5) She can't control her magic very well**

**6) And that stuff the hat said—we don't know yet what it said.**

**7) Oh and Meilin's here!**

**Yea, I'm doomed! So, make my life better and press that review button and make a nice 'great chappie' review!!**

**PEACE! Oxoxoxo -in a non-gayish way**

**QTKawaii25**


End file.
